Wammy University (CZ překlad)
by Anyonme
Summary: Light Yagami nastoupí na Wammyho Univerzitu, na které má učit kriminologiI slavný detektiv L. Zatímco svého profesora začíná Light nenávidět, postupně se začíná sbližovat se svým splubydlícím Ryuzakim. To ale netuší, že L a Ryuzaki jsou ta samá osoba. TOTO NENÍ MŮJ PŘÍBĚH, JE TO POUZE PŘEKLAD! Originál najdete na této stránce,autorem je SlightlyPsycho
1. První den na Univerzitě

Light Yagami chtěl chodit na To-Oh Univerzitu z několika různých důvodů. Samozřejmě, hlavní výhodou bylo bydlet doma. Nechtěl bydlet na koleji. Představa sdílení pokoje s úplně cizí osobou byla odporná a děsivé příběhy o veřejných koupelnách se mu stále přehrávaly v hlavě. Šílené podmínky a nedostatek soukromí ho dostatečně děsily.

A kde že se to právě teď nacházel? Na koleji. Nechutná, špinavá kolej - daleko od To-Oh Univerzity.

Proč tu byl? Kvůli jednomu a jedinému důvodu. Udajně zde bude učit slavný detektiv L. Light šel na tuto Univerzitu za jediným účelem - setkat se s L. Hodiny kriminalistiky, kterou učil L, měl každé pondělí, středu a pátek v 10 hodin. Dostat se na výuku kriminalistiky s L bylo ještě těžší, než dostat se na Univerzitu To-Oh. Samozřejmě, Light se dostal.

Každý věděl, že dnešní kriminalita vysoce stoupala, takže L-ovy asistence byla všude třeba. Spousta lidí se dohadovalo o tom, že je to důvod, proč chce L učit. Podle drbů hledal něčí pomoc. Tohle by mohla být Lightova životní příležitost - kdyby se mu podařilo na L udělat dojem, jednou by s ním mohl třeba i spolupracovat.

Takže si místo To-Oh Univerzity vybral Wammyho Univerzitu. Jeho otec zrovna nesouhlasil s jeho rozhodnutím. Bylo velice riskantní udělat takovéhle veliké rozhodnutí kvůli jednomu učiteli, který ho může a nemusí mít rád. Ale Light byl sebejistý. Věděl, že dokáže přimět každého učitele, aby ho zbožňoval. L nebude žádná výjimka.

Kromě toho byl stále v Japonsku. Vždycky tu byla možnost, že kdyby to nakonec byla katastrofa, tak prostě nasedne na vlak a vrátí se domů.

Light přijel na kolej teprve včera. Právě se nacházel ve svém pokoji (na své pravé straně) a rozhlížel se. Nepohodlná postel, malá skříň s pár šuplíky a zrcadlem a stůl s poličkami nad ním. Celá levá část pokoje byla prázdná. Bylo tedy možné, že měl Light štěstí - nejlepší spolubydlící je ten, který neexistuje.

Bylo už 9:30 ráno a byl to první oficiální den školy. Dnes byla středa a L-ova hodina měla začít za 30 minut. Přestože dojít do auditoria (posluchárny) by netrvalo tak dlouho, rozhodl se opustit kolej dřív.

Přece jen, byl tu jenom z jednoho jediného důvodu - poznat se s L.

Bylo skoro 1 ráno. L dřepěl před svým počítačem už několik hodin. Celkově bylo 23 Wammyho Univerzit - každá z nich se nacházela v jiném státě a L měl učit jednu třídu v každé z těchto Univerzit. Už ale plánoval zrušit 19 tříd - testoval své studenty a pokud nikdo z nich neuspěl, tak celá třída propadla.

Celá tahle zkušenost byla celkem zklamání. Žádný z jeho studentů zatím neprošel testem. Možná by měl začít posílat případy svým nástupcům z Wammyho dětského domova. Poslední dobou byl přehlcen všemi těmi případy. Sice by spíše preferoval asistenci od někoho dospělého, ale zatím žádný z jeho studentů neuspěl ani v prvním z jeho testů. Jak frustrující.

L-ova další třída byla v Japonsku a v jejich časovém pásmu bylo 10 hodin ráno. Učit třídy po celém světě mohl samozřejmě pouze pomocí počítačů. Připojil tedy svůj laptop na velikou obrazovku v auditoriu v Japonsku. Na druhé straně zeměkoule mohli japonští studenti zírat na obrazovku s písmenem L.

Zatímco studenti viděli pouze veliké gotické L na obrazovce, L měl možnost perfektně vidět všechny studenty a celé auditorium. Všichni studenti si sedali a plnili všechny řady v obrovské místnosti. Muselo tam být více než sto přítomných studentů. Drtivá většina studentů se koukala dopředu na obrazovku a dávala tím L-ovi najevo svou plnou pozornost.

Byl tam ale i chlapec, na kterého to neplatilo. Seděl na konci prostřední řady a zíral z okna někam ven. L ho otráveně pozoroval. _Je tu 37% šance, že si ani nevšiml, že je obrazovka zapnutá._

L začal mluvit s technologicky upraveným hlasem. ,,Mohl bych získat plnou pozornost vás všech?"

Teď byl tento chlapec jediný v celé třídě, kdo se na něj odmítal podívat. Jaká drzost.. Všechny ostatní třídy ho už zklamali. Už teď byl ve špatné náladě a ještě tenhle kluk, který se na něj ani nepodívá!

,,To zahrnuje i tebe. Cokoliv fascinujícího venku z toho okna může počkat."

Onen neslušný student se konečně obrátil čelem k obrazovce. Kupodivu byl hezký, ale jeho postoj byl stále iritující. Kluk zkřížil ruce a odpověděl směle: ,,Proč bych měl udržovat oční kontakt s obrazovkou? A nevidím ani žádný důkaz, že jste pravý L."

L se zahleděl do svého laptopu v šoku. ,,Myslíte si, že jsem podvodník?"

Všichni studenti zírali na chlapce s podobnými překvapenými výrazy.

,, Ne nutně." odpověděl hezký chlapec nonšalantně. ,,Jenom říkám, že jste nám nedal žádný důkaz. Věděl jsem, že se nejspíš neukážete osobně, ale při důležitých jednání posíláte Watariho, aby pro vás nastavil obrazovku."

,,Je pravda, že občas pošlu Watariho, ale ty ses nikdy nezúčastnil těchto jednání. Stejně bys nevěděl, jak Watari vypadá."

,,Mým otcem je Soichiro Yagami. Vždy bych se ho mohl zeptat na popis Watariho."

L rychle přizpůsobil kameru svého laptopu a přiblížil si chlapcův obličej. Kousl se do špičky svého palce a sledoval ho se zájmem. ,, Ano, znám tvého otce. To znamená, že ty jsi Light Yagami. Pokud pošlu zprávu tvému otci skrz práci, bude to dostatečný důkaz pro prokázání mé identity?"

Light vypadal celkem potěšen. ,,Ano, to bych ocenil."

 _On je jediný student, který kdy po mně chtěl důkaz. Jeho povaha se rozhodně hodí na_ _detektiva_. ,,Budete v tom případě odteď dávat pozor?"

,,Ano."

,,Ano, L-sensei." opravil ho L.

,,Ano... L-sensei." zopakoval neochotně Light.

L se usmál na svůj laptop. Přece jen byl učitelem. Teď, když Light vypadal, že věří tomu, že L není podvodník, byl ochoten poslouchat rozkazy. A dávat Lightovi rozkazy znělo jako legrace.

,,Jenom jako opatření, měl bys sedět někde vepředu."

,,Vždyť už jsem souhlasil s tím, že budu dávat pozor." naježil se Light.

,,Ano, ale nechci, abys byl roztěkaný. Sedni si dopředu."

Light hořce vstal ze své židle a začal kráčet dolů ze schodů skrz auditorium. Než ale došel úplně dolů, tak se zastavil a povzdechl. ,,L-sensei, už zde nejsou žádná volná místa. Nemůžu sedět vepředu."

L zazoomoval kamerou a zjistil, že Light měl pravdu. Prohlédl si tedy bleskově první řadu a všiml si podivného studenta, jenž měl krví podlité oči a mírně se pohupoval na židli.

,,Nechoď do mých hodin s kocovinou."

Unavený pohupující se student se zatvářil zmateně.

,,Ano, mluvím o tobě. Vrať se, až bude alkohol kompletně mimo tvůj organismus. Opusť auditorium a uvolni Lightovi místo."

Student s kocovinou vstal a vrávoravým krokem zamířil směrem k východu. Light se posadil na uvolněné místo. To bylo o dost lepší, teď L nemusel tolik přibližovat kameru.

,,Chci, abyste si každý napsal test. Zadání je na stole. Lighte, rozdej ho všem."

Light vypadal iritovaně, ale nakonec vstal. Tiše se přiblížil k obrazovce a sebral zadání, která ležela na stole před ní. Teď měl L možnost vidět jej velice zblízka. Lightův vzhled byl dokonalý. Jediný pramínek jeho světle hnědých vlasů nebyl mimo své místo. Jeho oblečení perfektně sedělo, jako by bylo ušité na míru. Vypadal i poměrně zdravě - žádné kruhy pod jeho hnědýma očima. Vypadal jako přesný opak L, což detektiva zaujalo ještě více.

L si skoro vzdychl, když se Light otočil a tím zakryl svůj obličej. Light začal rozdávat zadání každé řadě. Po tom, co už uplynulo několik minut, se začal L cítit netrpělivě.

,,Rozdej to rychleji."

,,Ano, L-sensei." odpověděl s cuknutím otráveně Light.

Když už všichni měli zadání svého testu v ruce, tak se Light vrátil zpět na své místo. Celá třída si začala číst zadání, mezitím co L je sledoval. Tohle byla ta nudná část, bezpochyby většina lidí v tomto testu propadne. I když tentokrát L cítil podivnou naději.

Test popisoval případ vraždy a studenti měli za úkol přijít na to, kdo byl vrah a co bylo jeho motivem. Všechny testy obsahovaly stejná fakta a důkazy. Všichni obvykle uvažovali mezi dvěma podezřelými, ale třetí podezřelý byl vždycky zapomenut.

Asi po 10 minutách jeden student konečně zvedl ruku a zeptal se. ,,Kde jsou otázky?"

,,V tomto testu nejsou žádné otázky. Předpokládám, že všichni budete hlasovat pro toho, kdo zavraždil paní Jonesovou. Už se každý rozhodl?" Promluvil L technologicky upraveným hlasem.

Pár studentů pokývlo hlavou, zatímco ostatní byli stále ticho jako Light.

,,Skvěle. Kdo si myslí, že vrahem je manžel?"

Drtivá většina zvedla ruku. To se dalo očekávat. Manžel byl vždy očividný výběr, ale v tomhle případě nebyl správný. L si všiml, že Light nezvedl ruku.

,,Kdo si myslí, že jejím vrahem je její milenec?"

Tentokrát zvedlo ruku mnohem méně studentů, než při první otázce. Zbýval jediný Light, který ani jednou nezvedl ruku. No, tohle bylo zajímavé.

,,Lighte, kdo podle tebe zabil paní Jonesovou? "

,,Byla to její dcera." odpověděl sebejistě.

L-ovi se překvapením rozšířily oči. Tohle bylo přesně to, na co čekal. ,,Proč obviňuješ dvanáctiletou dceru z vraždy?"

,,Dcera věděla o aféře mezi svou matkou a jejím milencem a sama sebe popsala jako 'tatínkovu malou holčičku'. Přesto věřím, že manžel byl nejspíše duševně chorý a zvrácený. Nejspíš měl incestní vztah se svou malou dcerou. Dcera byla tak zkorumpovaná, že si myslela, že matčina smrt bude správným trestem za její nevěru vůči jejímu otci." vysvětlil Light nenuceně.

Ostatní studenti byli zneklidněni a lehce vyděšeni Lightovým nápadem. Ale tohle byl zneklidňující a velice ošklivý případ. Mezitím, co se všichni soustředili na manžela a milence, nikoho by ani nenapadlo vzít v potaz dceru. Ani si nevšimli otřesného zvráceného vztahu mezi dívkou a jejím otcem.

L vždycky trpěl zklamáním, že na to nikdo nepřišel. Ale teď, když už na něj konečně někdo udělal dojem, si nebyl jist, co má udělat.

,,Light má pravdu... Hodina je tímto ukončena." A s těmito slovy vypnul spojení mezi svým laptopem a obrazovkou v auditoriu.

Seděl sám v tmavém pokoji s laptopem jakožto jediným zdrojem světla. Kromě něj zde byly ještě prázdné talíře a misky. L zíral do prostoru s hrůzou a zároveň obdivem týkající se jeho nového nálezu. _Jednoho jsem našel_. Vzal si svůj mobilní telefon a držel ho dvěma prsty - palcem a ukazováčkem. Rychle vytočil Watariho číslo.

Telefon jednou zazvonil a Watari rychle odpověděl. ,,Co se děje, L?"

,,Zruš tu dodávku dortů. Jedeme do Japonska."

Celý zbytek Lightova dne byl extrémně nudný v porovnáním s L-ovou hodinou. Přestože vypadalo, že L bavilo Lightovi rozkazovat, byl alespoň zajímavý. Lighta si proslulý detektiv očividně zapamatoval. Během celé hodiny byl Light jediným, koho L oslovil jménem. Byl také jediný, kdo prošel jeho testem. Předpokládal tedy, že na něj udělal dojem, ale neměl žádný důkaz, který by mohl podpořit jeho tvrzení.

L ho vlastně ani nepochválil. Jenom ukončil hodinu jakoby nic. _Budu mít ještě více příležitostí, jak na něj udělat dojem._

Seděl právě ve svém pokoji na koleji. Zatím se žádný spolubydlící neukázal. Možná že přece jenom bude žít sám. To by bylo úžasné. Miloval klid a ticho. Nemusel by se obávat nikoho, kdo by mohl narušovat jeho soukromí. I když společné koupelny a špinavé sprchy ho pořád odpuzovaly. Alespoň tato místnost bude jeho svatyní.

Bylo 9 hodin večer, když jeho otec zavolal na jeho mobilní telefon. Light zvedl mobil a odpověděl. ,,Ahoj Tati."

,,Lighte, co jsi řekl L-ovi?" domáhal se jeho otec vážně.

 _Jsem v průšvihu?_ ,,No, odpověděl jsem na jeho otázky. Proč na tom záleží?"

,,Právě jsem se vrátil ze soukromého jednání. L se na tebe ptal."

Lightovi se vzrušeně rozbušilo srdce. ,,Na co se ptal?"

,,Na všechno! L se prakticky domáhal, abych mu vypověděl tvůj životní příběh." jeho otec zněl frustrovaně. ,,Co jsi udělal?"

 _Takže jsem na něj udělal dojem!_ ,,Nic jsem neudělal špatně. Jen jsem správně odpověděl na jeho otázky. To je vše."

,,Tak proč se měl L ptal, jestli nejsi diagnostikovaný s narcistickou poruchou osobnosti?"

,,Nejsem narcistický. A ani nemám tušení, jak na něco takového mohl přijít." V moment, kdy toto řekl, věděl, že to je lež.

,,L mi také řekl, že ti mám předat zprávu. Říká, že jsi ho špatně obvinil." zařval jeho otec skrz telefon. ,,Co to znamená? Jak moc jsi ho naštval?"

 _Co to je za zprávu? Snaží se L naštvat mého otce?_ povzdechl si. ,,Není to tak, jak si myslíš, Tati. Myslí tím, že je pravý L. Tak trochu jsem po něm chtěl důkaz jeho totožnosti."

,,Ty jsi ho obvinil z podvodnictví!"

,,No, ne přesně těmito slovy.."

,,Lighte! Co sis myslel?" naléhal na něj jeho otec. ,,Odteď nepřidělávej L-ovi žádné potíže. Dělej jenom to, co ti řekne."

,,Dobře, Tati." odpověděl Light skrze zaťaté zuby. _Nemáš ani ponětí, o co mě žádáš._

Skrze telefon slyšel Sayu v pozadí. ,,Oh, to je Light? Nech mě s ním mluvit!"

,,Pokud uslyším od L nějaké stížnosti, bude to mít následky." varoval ho jeho otec přísně před tím, než předal Sayu telefon.

Light nervozně polkl. Rozhodně teď věděl, na čí straně je jeho otec...

Potom Sayu začala vesele mluvit do telefonu. Po ní si vzala telefon jeho máma a mile si s ním povídala. Alespoň jeho máma a sestra byli na jeho straně. Po tom, co vypl svůj telefon, byl čas jít spát. Jeho první hodina měla začínat v 8 hodin ráno. Vypl lampičku a lehl si do své postele. Přestože bylo všude ticho, zabralo Lightovi hodinu, než konečně usnul.

Byl velmi lehký spáč. Vzbudil se, když uslyšel otevírající a zavírající se dveře. Sotva co otevřel oči, si všiml, že někdo rozsvítil světla v levé části pokoje. Takže spolubydlící se konečně ukázal.

Líně se otočil na bok a poté zalapal po dechu.

Zíral na něj muž s černými vlasy stojící vedle jeho postele. Jeho divoké vlasy trčely na všechny strany. Byl také neskutečně bledý a měl tmavé kruhy pod očima. Jeho široké černé oči na něj bezostyšně hleděly.

Divný muž se usmál. ,,Ahoj Lighte, můžeš mi říkat Ryuzaki."

Znova opakuji, že tato fanfikce není moje. Pouze jí překládám do češtiny. Každopádně bych byla ráda za jakékoliv rady ohledně překladu. Doufám, že se vám tahle fanfikce bude líbit.

Anyonme


	2. Spolubydlící

Light se unaveně posadil a promnul si oči. Proč si tenhle kluk nemohl nechat své představení na decentnější hodinu? Podíval se na něj s kritickým pohledem. ,,Ryuzaki?"

,,Ano, budu tvůj spolubydlící pro tento semestr." vysvětlil vesele Ryuzaki stále stojící vedle Lightovy postele.

,,Jo. To mi tak nějak došlo." Light nechtěl znít tak iritovaně, ale rozhodně neoceňoval toto probuzení. Podíval se na budík na nočním stolku, stojícím vedle jeho postele. Bylo skoro 3 ráno! Kdo se sakra může přistěhovat do pokoje na kolej ve 3 ráno?

Znovu se unaveně podíval na svého spolubydlícího. ,,Tys právě přijel?"

,,Ano, Lighte. Jsem výměnný student z ciziny. Let do Japonska zabral více času, než bylo původně plánováno."

 _Aha. Tak proto je vzhůru v takto divnou dobu._ To byla úleva. Jeho spánkové návyky byly tedy pravděpodobně normální. ,,No, rád tě poznávám Ryuzaki." předstíral Light zdvořilý úsměv.

Ryuzaki se přiblížil ještě víc k jeho posteli, zmenšujíc mezeru mezi nimi. ,,Ne, potěšení je na mé straně."

,,Okej.." Light se trochu odsunul. _Má vůbec nějaké ponětí o osobním prostoru?_ Ryuzaki byl moc blízko jeho obličeje. A ten pohled jeho černých očí byl velice podivný.

,,No, teď už půjdu spát." řekl Light, lehl si a otočil se směrem ke zdi.

,,Dobrou noc, Lighte." řekl Ryuzaki, stále stojící nad jeho postelí.

,,Taky dobrou." odvětil Light a přetáhl si peřinu přes hlavu.

,,Oh, já nejdu spát. Ale stejnak, díky."

 _Cože? To bude vzhůru celou noc?_ Light zůstával stále pod peřinou. _Možná je to kvůli změně časového pásma, takže má pocit, že je den._ To bylo jediné normální vysvětlení.

A potom uslyšel zvuk. Zvuk psaní na počítači. Ryuzakiho psaní na počítači ale nebylo normální. Psal nesmírně rychle, takže to bylo hlučné. Light znovu zavřel své oči. _Je to jenom psaní na počítači. Přestože je to trochu otravné, měl bych být schopen to ignorovat._

Potom uslyšel zvuk otevírajícího se obalu. Ryuzaki musel otevírat něco k jídlu. Ale velice hlučně. _Měl bych být schopen ignorovat i tohle._ Byl schopen slyšet každé Ryuzakiho kousnutí do onoho jídla. _Brzo to dojí. Ignoruj to._

 _Ignoruj to._

V sedm hodin ráno Lightovi zazvonil budík. Otočil se na bok a vypl ho. Potom si sedl a zívl. Včera v noci se sotva vyspal. Ryuzaki dělal zvuky celou noc. Jeho spolubydlící nebyl hlučný, ale někdy i ty nejtišší zvuky byly ty nejotravnější. Light se ospale rozhlédl po místnosti.

Ryuzaki byl skrčený na své posteli a laptopem před sebou. Jeho postel byla pokrytá prázdnými obaly a z pusy mu trčela sušenka. Hlasitě si kousl sušenky. Potom se podíval na Lighta a vesele mu zamával.

Light mohl cítit, jak mu cuká oko. ,,Nejsi unavený? "

,,Ne." odpověděl Ryuzaki držíc v ruce napůl snědenou sušenku. ,,Proto mám ty sušenky."

Light mu věnoval nepřesvědčený obličej. ,,Jistě. Takže plánuješ spát celý den? "

,,Proč bych plýtval svůj čas spaním?"

Light pozvedl obočí. ,,Spaní je plýtvání časem?"

,,Ano, samozřejmě, že je." prohlásil Ryuzaki, jako by to byla samozřejmost.

Light si povzdechl a stoupl si. _Super, bydlím s týpkem, trpícím nespavostí._ Nebyl zrovna v náladě, aby si s někým povídal. Po tom, co si nazul pantofle, si vzal své oblečení a začal mířil do společných koupelen. Umyvadla byla sice stále špinavá, ale Light se s tím musel vyrovnat... a nebo by se mohl převléknout v pokoji.

Ryuzaki byl kluk, takže převlékat se před ním by neměl být žádný velký problém. Light to věděl. Jenom spíš preferoval soukromí. Ale život na koleji nebyl soukromí.

Light si tedy sundal tričko a v tom psaní na počítači přestalo. Light bez trička se otočil směrem k Ryuzakimu a psaní opět rychle zase začalo. Light se otočil a cítil se trochu trapně. Oblékl si čisté tričko a sundal si kalhoty od pyžama.

Psaní opět přestalo.

Light se naštvaně otočil a šťěkl: ,,Vadí ti to?"

,,Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš, Lighte." Ryuzaki opět začal psát na počítači.

Věnoval svému spolubydlícímu ošklivý pohled a otočil se k němu zády, aby zdvihl kalhoty. Mezitím, co byl Light předkloněn, tak psaní opět přestalo. Ale tentokrát Light prakticky cítil, jak ho ty jeho oči sledují. Jeho obličej zrudl, když si spěšně nandaval kalhoty. Když už byl úplně oblečený, psaní zase začalo. Bylo by více slušné se rozloučit se svým spolubydlícím, ale jemu to bylo jedno. Hlavně už chtěl vypadnout z té pitomé místnosti.

A taky chtěl vypadnout od Ryuzakiho. Něco s tím klukem bylo opravdu velice špatně.

Poté, co vešel do budovy psychologie, nebylo těžké najít jeho třídu. Sedl si do přední řady a unaveně položil svou hlavu na lavici. Tahle místnost byla mnohem menší než auditorium, ve kterém učil L. Asi po 10 minutách byla třída zaplněna zhruba 30 studenty. Učitel psychologie ještě nedorazil.

Light nechal odpočinout své oči.

,,Ahoj, Lighte!"

 _Ten hlas!_ Lightovi se otevřely oči po té, co prudce trhl hlavou.

Ryuzaki si sedl na místo vedle něj. Divný chlapec s divokými černými vlasy dřepěl na židli s rukama na kolenou.

Light na něj jen zíral s horrorem v očích. ,,Ryuzaki... Co tu děláš?"

,,Není to jasný? Jsem ve stejné třídě jako ty, Lighte." usmál se. ,,Jaká šťastná náhoda."

,,Oh, ano. Velmi.. šťastná." usmál se Light falešným úsměvem. _Mohl bych použít hned několik slov pro popsání této situace. Ale "štěstí" mezi ně rozhodně nepatří._

Zničehonic se dveře učebny zavřely. Všichni se koukli tím směrem a spatřili blondýnu s velkými černými slunečními brýlemi. Slečna přešla do přední strany místnosti na svých vysokých podpatcích, které při každém kroku udělaly ,,klap".

Poté si sedla na katedru, hodila nohu přes nohu, čímž se její černá kožená sukně provokativně ohrnula. ,,Budu vaše instruktorka pro tento kurz. Můžete mi říkat Wedy."

,,Jak už všichni víte, tohle je úvod do hodin psychologie. Já jsem se ale rozhodla, že se budeme hlavně soustředit na oblast, na kterou se já specializuji." pohodila svými blonďatými lokny, když si dramaticky sundávala brýle. ,,Sex."

Všichni studenti na ní jen zírali a pár nevinným z nich dokonce zčervenaly tváře. Light a Ryuzaki byly jedinými výjimkami. Light byl viditelně otráven, protože se přihlásil na hodiny psychologie a ne na sexuální kurz. Mezitím co Ryuzaki nevypadal nijak pobouřeně.

,,Ale předtím, než začneme, tak každému z vás přidělím sexuálního partnera." oznámila náhodně Wedy.

 _Co?_ Zíral na ni Light stejně, jako všichni ostatní.

Šílená žena se zasmála. ,,Nechte mě to vysvětlit. Neočekávám, že budete mít sex se svým sexuálním partnerem. Budete spolupracovat mimo tyto hodiny a společně se budete učit o psychologii a sexu. Chci, abyste se cítili pohodlně při probírání sexu s vaším partnerem a aby se z vás třeba stali i přátelé. Možná i něco víc." zazubila se potuleně.

 _Už teď jí nesnáším._ Zíral na svou zlou instruktorku.

,,Nebojte, nebudu vás rozdělovat úplně náhodně." zvedla hromádku papírů, která ležela na stole za ní. ,,Každý si udělá test osobnosti a já vás rozřadím podle výsledků."

Začala rozdávat testy. Potom, co Light obdržel svůj test, si vzdychl. Celé to "sexuální partner" znělo jako příšerný nápad. Proč je tato žena musí takto mučit? Podíval se na Ryuzakiho, který lhostejně kroužkoval odpovědi. Když si Ryuzaki všiml zírajícího Lighta, věnoval mu úšklebek. Light si okamžitě začal hledět svého testu. _Kdokoliv kromě jeho. Prosím, ať je můj partner kdokoliv jiný._

Po 30 minutách jí každý odevzdal svůj test. Všichni na ní úzkostně hleděli, když listovala papíry a něco na ně psala. Zničehonic si stoupla, držíc v ruce pouze dva papíry.

Popošla dopředu a stoupla si před Ryuzakiho lavici. Podala mu s úsměvem jeho test.

,,Gratuluji, jsi jediný INTP. Je to opravdu vzácný druh osobnosti. Obvykle nemám žádný INTP ve třídě. Většinou je těžké najít vhodného partnera, když je to tak vzácné."

Light zmrznul v šoku, když druhý test položila na jeho lavici.

,,Ty a tenhle ENTJ budete skvělí partneři." oznámila Wedy vesele.

Potom se vrátila zpět ke stolu pro zbylé testy. Mezitím, co je ostatním rozdávala, Light zíral na svůj test, na kterém bylo napsáno ENTJ. _Pitomej posranej test! 99 procent! Wedy nic neví! Já a v páru s ním? S ním?!_

Ryuzaki se na něj vesele podíval těma svýma očima. ,,Těším se, že budu tvůj sexuální partner, Lighte!"

Light nechal svou hlavu spadnout a praštit o lavici. Může být tenhle den ještě horší?

Další jeho hodina byla chemie. Potom, co opustil třídu psychologie, se mu povedlo ztratit se Ryuzakimu v davu. Z nějakého důvodu se ho jeho divný spolubydlící snažil sledovat. No, alespoň, že byl teď Light daleko od něj. Sedl si do třídy opřel se a pokusil se trošku relaxovat. Lekce chemie byla ve velikém auditoriu. Light si byl stoprocentně jistý, že je ve správné místnosti, ale pro jistotu se rozhodl to ještě jednou zkontrolovat.

Otevřel svůj batoh a vytáhl z něj papír, na kterém byl vytisknut jeho rozvrh. Četl rozvrh a potvrdil si, že je na správném místě. Pak si ale všiml něčeho divného.

Na jeho rozvrhu byl malý drobek od sušenky. Light sevřel naštvaně ruce a rozvrh v nich se mu trochu pomačkal. Ryuzaki se musel podívat na jeho rozvrh. Musel si nastudovat jeho rozvrh a poté si zvolit stejné hodiny. Je to stalker?

Light byl tak naštvaný, že si ani nevšiml někoho, kdo se krčil na židli vedle něj.

,,Ahoj, Lighte, jaká šťastná náhoda."

Light se tak polekal, že málem spadl ze židle.

,,Jsi v pohodě, Lighte?" Ryuzaki vypadal ustaraně.

,,Ne, nejsem." štěkl naštvaně. ,,Nemluv na mě."

Light si vzal svou tašku a vyřítil se na opačnou stranu auditoria. Momentálně byl neskutečně vytočený. Ryuzaki kompletně omezil jeho soukromí a teď ho ještě všude hrůzně sledoval. Light požádá o změnu spolubydlícího hned, jak to bude možné. Chtěl být co nejdál od toho kluka.

Během hodiny chemie seděl Light ve přední řadě. Věděl, že Ryuzaki sedí za ním. Mohl cítit ty jeho znervózňující oči, které ho sledují. Ale celou dobu to ignoroval. Poté, co byla hodina u konce, opustil Light třídu a směřoval si to k chemické laboratoři. Ryuzaki ho pořád sledoval. Ten stalker měl pravděpodobně také hodinu v chemické laboratoři.

Potom, co vyšel 4 poschodí, dorazil do chemické laboratoře. Sedl si na dřevěnou stoličku před jeden z mnoha černých stolů. Ryuzaki si sedl před sousední stůl vedle. Light mu věnoval ošklivý pohled. Nikdo z ostatních studentů si nevybral sedět blízko nich. Pravděpodobně proto, že Ryuzaki vypadal divně a Light vypadal, jako by měl každou chvíli někoho zabít.

Když instruktorka konečně dorazila, poručila Ryuzakimu, aby si sedl ke stejnému stolu jako Light, aby mohli být partnery na laborky. Ryuzaki byl moc šťastný, že mohl vyhovět. Sedl si vedle Lighta, který na něj stále ještě naštvaně zíral.

Potom instruktorka začala číst pravidla pro bezpečnost při laboratorních prací. Tato pravidla slyšel Light už mnohokrát. Pravidla jako nošení ochranných brýlí a mít delší vlasy svázané. Bylo to neskutečně nudné. Začal tedy zírat ven z okna.

Když už tedy byli v pátém patře, měl alespoň krásný výhled na tuto stranu campusu. Wammyho Univerzita nebyla tak veliká jako To-Oh, ale přece jen mělo tohle místo svoje kouzlo. Přestože byl v Japonsku, architektura těchto budov vypadala tak nějak... Britsky. Jedině takto by to mohl popsat. Cítil se, jako by studoval v zahraničí ve městě, jako třeba Londýn, kde by studovali japonští studenti. Bylo to zvláštní. Byla tady i britská zvonice. Něco jako zmenšenina Big Ben. Viděl v Japonsku místa, která se snažila okopírovat Britský styl, ale Wammyho Univerzita byla na úplně jiném levelu. _Takže Wammy, zakladatel tohoto místa, je s největší pravděpodobností Brit. A musí to mít nějakou spojitost s L, vzhledem k tomu, že učí pouze na Wammyho Univerzitách. Znamená to tedy, že L-ova národnost je také -?_

,,Nemůžu tomu uvěřit! Proč nemáš žádné boty?" zaječela instruktorka nepříjemným vysokým hlasem. ,,Už jsem viděla pár studentů, kteří sem přišli v žabkách, ale ty jsi opravdu bosý!"

Light obrátil svou hlavu zpět k Ryuzakimu. Krčil se na židli a jeho bosé nohy byly jasně vidět. Rozhořčená instruktorka stála před jejich stolem s rudým obličejem, díky svému ječení.

,,Jak se jmenuješ? " štěkla na něj, mezitím, co si procházela seznam zúčastněných.

,,Ryuzaki." odpověděl a pořád na ní hleděl svým prázdným výrazem, naprosto nedotčen jejím naštvaným postojem.

,,Takže, Ryuzaki." vyštěkla jeho jméno. ,,Můžeš mi to nějak vysvětlit?"

,,Nemám rád boty."

,,C-co?" znovu šíleně zaječela.

Light se usmál, zakryl si rukou pusu a snažil se nerozesmát. Ale instruktorka naštvaně začala věnovat pozornost jemu.

Podívala se na seznam a pokračovala ve svém naštvaném řečnění. ,,Lighte Yagami, myslíte si, že to je vtipné? Laboratorní pravidla tu nejsou bezdůvodně! Každý musí nosit uzavřenou obuv!"

,,A protože ty žádné boty nemáš, musím tě požádat, abys odešel." znovu zabodla svůj pohled do Ryuzakiho.

Ryuzaki pouze naklonil svou hlavu. ,,Budeme dnes pracovat s nebezpečnými chemikáliemi?"

,,No, ne. Ale - "

,,Tak potom nevidím žádný problém. Nejsem v žádném nebezpečí."

,,Na tom nezáleží!" zařvala neslušně. ,,Musíte tuto místnost opustit hned teď a já vám dám 0 za přítomnost."

 _Kráva._ Tahle laboratorní instruktorka se začala Lightovi dostávat pod kůži. Ano, bylo sice divné, že Ryuzaki neměl žádné boty, ale to přece neznamenalo, že z toho musela udělat takovou pohromu. Light si povzdechl. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se chystá udělat. Ani svého spolubydlícího neměl rád.

,,V batohu mám pár náhradních bot. Ryuzaki si je může půjčit."

Ryuzaki se na něj šťastně usmál. ,,Děkuju, Lighte."

,,Jsou ty boty uzavřené?" musela se zeptat instruktorka.

,,Ano." bojoval Light s nutkáním protočit očima.

,,Výborně." nafoukla se.

Po zbytek hodiny se studenti měli seznámit s vybavením laboratoře. Light se učil chemii na střední škole a tak už všechno znal. Ryuzaki také vypadal, že je se vším obeznámen. Ale byl moc zaměstnaný mračením se na boty, které si vypůjčil.

Light věděl, že bude litovat, když si s ním začne vést konverzaci, ale stejně to udělal. ,, Je s těma botama něco v nepořádku?

Ryuzaki se na něj podíval jeho širokýma očima. Vypadal překvapeně, že Light přestal s tou mučící mlčenlivostí. ,,Jsem rád, že jsi tak hodný a půjčil jsi mi svoje boty, ale obávám se, že máme jinou velikost. Tyhle boty jsou moc malé. Je to nepohodlné."

,,Tak si příště přines svoje."

,,Žádné boty jsem si na kolej nepřivezl." sklonil Ryuzaki svůj pohled k zemi.

,,Co? Proč sis nezabalil žádné boty?"

,,Nemám rád boty."

Light si povzdechl. ,,Jo, to už vím."

Ryuzaki se na něj zvědavě podíval. ,,Nerozumím tvé zálibě v botech. Proč s sebou nosíš pár navíc?"

,,Nemám v nich zálibu. Pár navíc nosím, když jdu hrát tenis."

Jeho černé oči se rozzářily. ,,Jsi dobrý v tenise?"

,,No.. jo. Když jsem byl mladší, hodně jsem se zúčastňoval turnajů. Hodně jsem jich i vyhrál." chlubil se Light.

,,Měli bychom si zahrát tenis."

,,Huh?"

,,Jsem také dobrý v tenise. Měli bychom si zahrát." oznámil vesele Ryuzaki.

Nejdřív byl Light skeptický vůči tomuto nápadu. Ale potom si představil trpícího Ryuzakiho při veliké porážce. Pořád byl na něj naštvaný za omezování jeho osobního prostoru a stalkování. Takže představa, jak ho poráží a smývá mu z obličeje ten jeho divný úšklebek, zněla docela slibně.

,,Jistě." zašklebil se Light.


	3. Učitelův mazlíček

Tenisový míček přeletěl vysokou rychlostí síť. Light se k němu rozběhl a odpálil ho k Ryuzakimu. Už to byla nějaká chvilka, co spolu hráli. V této chvíli bylo skóre vyrovnané. Light velice podcenil svého spolubydlícího. Tohle byl ten nejtěžší tenisový zápas v jeho životě.

Veliká skupina studentů se shromáždila okolo kurtu a se zájmem sledovala zápas. Pár holek dokonce jásalo a fandilo Lightovi. Ale ten si jich vůbec nevšímal. Musel se soustředit na hru, protože jinak by prohrál. Musel ze sebe vydat to nejlepší. Aby mohl Ryuzakiho porazit, nemohl si dovolit žádné chyby.

Napínavý zápas nakonec vedl k Ryuzakiho porážce, když konečně netrefil míček. Light vyhrál a mohl si úlevně oddychnout. Na druhé straně kurtu mohl vidět Ryuzakiho, jak se na něj šklebí. Ani nevypadal, že by ho prohra nějak zvlášť mrzela.

,,Vedl sis velice dobře, Lighte."

Light se lehce usmál. ,,Jo, ty taky."

Okolo kurtu ještě stále pár dívek jásalo a k Lightovi a Ryuzakimu přiběhla skupina studentů. Všichni na sobě měli stejná trička, což znamenalo, že byli tým.

,,To bylo úžasný! Oba dva byste se měli připojit do našeho tenisového týmu! Byli byste naši nejlepší hráči!" vesele jim nabízel jeden ze členů.

,,Ne, děkuji." odpověděl Light s nezájmem a začal mířit pryč.

,,Já také odmítám." odpověděl Ryuzaki a následoval Lighta.

,,Hej! Počkejte!" zoufale je volali zpátky.

Light po boku svého divného spolubydlícího pokračoval v chůzi. Mířili na hlavní ulici campusu. Dnes bylo na Wammyho Univerzitě poměrně rušno. Byl teprve první týden na Univerzitě, a tak studenti běhali a pospíchali všude možně, kde se dalo. Light a Ryuzaki procházeli okolo kavárny na okraji campusu. Ryuzaki hladově zíral svýma černýma očima na kavárnu.

,,Když už jsi teda vyhrál, tak tě zvu na oběd, Lighte." podíval se na něj Ryuzaki. ,,A neříkej, že nemáš hlad. Dneska jsi nic nejedl."

,,Jo, protože ty jsi mě stalkoval." nafoukl se Light.

,,Já tě nestalkuju."

,,Koukl ses na můj rozvrh a přeměnil ten svůj, abychom měli stejné hodiny."

Ryuzaki naklonil hlavu. ,,Oh, a jak si tím můžeš být jistý? Mohla by to být náhoda."

Light na něj zíral. ,,Našel jsem tam drobek od sušenky."

,,Takže jsem tam nechal důkaz. Jak nešikovné z mé strany." nedbale vkročil do vchodu kavárny. ,,Pojď, Lighte."

 _Neočekávej, že s tebou půjdu, stalkere._ Light stál a skřížil si ruce. Ale pak uslyšel kručení ve svém břiše. Byl opravdu hladový. Povzdechl si a zamířil do kavárny.

Následoval Ryuzakiho a sedl si naproti němu. Ryuzaki seděl na židli stejně divně pokrčeně jako obvykle. Light nechápal, proč nemůže sedět normálně. Lidi na ně oba zírali. A pak přišla servírka a oběma podala menu.

Ryuzaki si vzal menu, držíc jej pouze svým palcem a ukazováčkem, a začal jej zkoumat jako nějaký neznámý objekt, mezitím co ho Light se zájmem sledoval. Proč byl jeho spolubydlící tak bizardní?

Ryuzaki položil menu na stůl. ,,Měl bys vědět, Lighte, že naše rozvrhy nejsou úplně stejné. Stejné hodiny máme pouze v úterý a ve čtvrtek."

,,To je dobrý." řekl Light klidně. ,,Včera v noci jsi řekl, že jsi výměnný student. Odkud pocházíš?"

,,Z Anglie."

Překvapeně zamrkal. _Anglie..._ ,,Tak proto sis vybral Wammyho Univerzitu? Tohle místo vypadá poněkud anglicky."

,,Myslíš?"

,,Jo." přitakal zamyšleně Light. ,,Jsem si jistý, že pan Wammy je Brit a možná i - "

,,Jste připraveni si objednat?" zeptala se servírka.

Light si objednal sendvič a šálek kávy a Ryuzaki velký kus jahodového cheesecaku. Evidentně to považoval za oběd. Light Ryuzakimu věnoval nevěřícný pohled a servírka konečně odešla.

,,Cože jsi to říkal, Lighte? Ty si myslíš, že pan Wammy je Brit a..?"

,,No.. víš, kdo je L, že?"

,,Ano, samozřejmě." usmál se Ryuzaki. ,,Kdo nezná L? Je to ten nejlepší detektiv na světě."

,,Nevím, jestli je nejlepší. Ale určitě ten nejznámější."

,,Nejlepší a nejznámější. To je to samé, Lighte."

Light protočil očima. ,,Každopádně, myslím si, že L je také Brit. Očividně má nějakou spojitost s Wammym."

,,Zajímavá teorie." kousl se do svého palce Ryuzaki. ,,A L je tvůj učitel na kriminologii? Co si o jeho hodinách myslíš."

,,Dobrý, asi.."

,,Jenom dobrý?" vyzvídal Ryuzaki.

,,L osobně je trochu iritující. I když, já ho vlastně osobně nepotkal. Je jenom písmeno na obrazovce, ale i přesto je stále otravný."

,,Jak otravný?"

,,Neumí moc zacházet s lidmi a miluje si ze mě dělat služku. Po celou hodinu mi rozkazoval."

,,Aha.." Ryuzaki na něj nepřetržitě zíral ,,Takže, jaký si myslíš, že je L člověk?"

,,Hmm..." opřel se Light a zkřížil ruce. ,,Očividně je L smutný a osamělý muž bez přátel a rodiny. Vsadím se, že ho po jeho narození opustili a nikdy ve svém životě nebyl nikým milován."

Ryuzakimu spadla brada a zíral na něj svýma rozšířenýma očima.

Když jim servírka přinesla jejich jídlo, Ryuzaki jedl mlčky.

L se krčil v křesle a na stole před ním stál jeho laptop. Byl ve Watariho kanceláři ve 3. patře administrativní budovy. Během jejich pobytu v Japonsku pracoval Watari jako děkan kriminologie. L se zde izoloval po většinu dnešní noci. Na kolej se vrátí zítra. Právě teď Lighta nechtěl vidět. Bylo to od Lighta neskutečně ošklivé. L se kousl do palce a zíral na svůj laptop.

Watari vešel do kanceláře a položil L-ovi na stůl šálek čaje. ,,Jsi pořád naštvaný na Lighta?"

,,Smutný a osamělý muž bez přátel a rodiny. Takhle mě Light nazval." zabručel L.

,,Nevěděl, že mluví s tebou."

,,Ale i tak.. je to to, co si o mě myslí. Také řekl, že mě po narození opustili."

,,Oh, vážně? " na starého muže to udělalo dojem. ,,To má ale pravdu."

,,Moc nepomáháš, Watari."

,,Alespoň to s tím narozením uhodl. Má potenciál."

,,Light ke mně nemá žádný respekt. Nemůžu dovolit, aby to zůstalo bez trestu."

,,L... co plánuješ?" zeptal se Watari s obavami.

,,Zítra se Light naučí respektu."

Ve třičtvrtě na devět už Light seděl v přední řadě auditoria. Za 15 minut započne L-ova hodina kriminologie. Light spal velice dobře minulou noc. Jeho děsný spolubydlící zmizel po té, co spolu dojedli v kavárně oběd. Light ho neviděl celý den. Alespoň mu ten stalker dával prozatím pokoj.

Po deseti minutách se začali trousit ostatní studenti. Hezká dívka s krátkými černými vlasy si sedla vedle něj. Usmála se na Lighta a nabídla mu ruku.

,,Ahoj, Jsem Kiyomi Takada."

,,Já jsem Light Yagami." slušně si s ní potřásl rukou.

,,Já vím, kdo jsi. Všichni tě znají. L- sensei na tebe ve středu nebyl zrovna milý."

,,Jo.."

,,Ale i přesto si myslím, že tě má v oblibě. Jsi jediný, kdo prošel jeho testem."

Light se na ní usmál. ,,Jaký je tvůj obor, Takado?"

,,Oh, Komunikace. Chtěla bych se stát reportérkou pro - "

Zničehonic se obrazovka zapla. Před celou třídou bíle svítila obrazovka s gotickým L. Všichni studenti okamžitě přestali mluvit a začali věnovat pozornost obrazovce. Auditorium nevydalo jediný hlásek, dokud L nezačal mluvit svým počítačově upraveným hlasem.

,,Vidím, že Light se dnes rozhodl dávat pozor. Potvrdil tvůj otec mou totožnost?"

Light si vzdechl. ,,Ano."

,,Ano, co?"

,,Ano, L- sensei."

,,Výborně, Lighte. Teď si stoupni a něco za mě napiš na tabuli."

Light se zdráhavě postavil a zamířil k tabuli. Podíval se za rameno a zjistil, že ho všichni v auditoriu ho sledují. Bylo na něj nasměrováno okolo 300 párů očí. Tohle bude dlouhá hodina.

L mu začal diktovat, co má psát na tabuli. Za 10 minut Light popsal celou tabuli různými jmény. Mezi těmi jmény jich pár z nich poznával. Všechno to byla jména kriminálníků, která slyšel v televizi. Když Light skončil s psaním, L oznámil:

,,Tohle je váš domácí úkol. Vyberte si jméno zločince a vyšetřujte jej. Ujišťuji vás, že jsou všichni vinni. Každopádně, nikdo z nich nebyl zatčen kvůli špatné detektivní práci. Napíšete esej o tom, proč je zločinec vinný a vysvětlíte, kde detektivové udělali chybu."

Light rychle zabrouzdal očima po tabuli a vybral si jméno, které znal. Tenhle úkol nevypadal tak těžce. Bezpochyby to pro většinu ostatních studentů težké bude.

Jeden student zvedl ruku. ,,Jak dlouhá ta esej musí být?"

,,Hm." odpověděl L lehkomyslně. ,,Třináct stránek v normálním řádkování. Je to na pondělí."

,,C-co?" student vypadal zmateně.

Auditorium se v mžiku zaplnilo naštvaným šeptáním a tichým protestem.

Dívka s brýlemi zvedla ruku a zafňukala. ,,Nemůžete čekat, že za jeden víkend napíšeme třináct stran! Potřebujeme více času."

,,Pokud je pro vás moje třída moc težká, prostě vypadněte."

L-ova drsná odpověď všechny umlčela. Teď všichni zírali na obrazovku velice nervózně. Narozdíl od ostatních studentů, Lighta délka eseje neobtěžovala.

Light šel zpět na své místo.

,,Kam jdeš, Lighte? Ještě jsem s tebou neskončil. Smaž tabuli."

Light se doplahočil zpět a všechna jména smazal.

,,Teď parafrázuj vše, co řeknu a napiš to na tabuli."

 _Vážně? To mě jako donutí psát celou hodinu_ _?_ Light naštvaně následoval L-ovy rozkazy. L mluvil a Light vše psal. Bylo ale pro něj velice těžké udržovat tempo s jeho řečí.

,,Piš rychleji, Lighte."

,,Ano, L-sensei."

Snažil se psát rychleji a L ho pokáral znovu.

,,Piš čitelně, Lighte."

,,Ano, L-sensei." řekl skrze zaťaté zuby.

Light psal po většinu hodiny. Potom L zničehonic prohlásil:

,,Je čas na malou demonstraci. Co je první věcí, které si detektivové všimnou, když začnou prohledávat místo činu při spáchání vraždy?"

Auditorium bylo zticha, dokud Takada nezvedla ruku. ,,Pozice mrtvého těla."

,,Ano, to je pravda. Pozici těla. Lighte, lehni si na katedru."

,,C-cože? " zadrhl se Light.

,,Zakoktal jsem snad, Lighte? Lehni si na katedru."

Light mohl slyšet některé studenty, jak se hihňají. Opravdu se necítil příjemně. Měl z toho velice špatný pocit a tak nějak tušil, že L plánoval něco ošklivého.

Odmítavě si sedl na okraj katedry.

,,Teď si lehni."

,,L-sensei, já vážně ne-"

,,Tohle je za účelem výuky, Lighte. Lehni si na záda."

Lightovi se začaly třást ruce a nervózně si lehl na záda a zazíral na strop. Odsud stále mohl vidět obrazovku. Jeho srdce vynechalo jeden úder, když se obrazovka změnila z gotického L na obraz, jenž snímal ležícího Lighta. Teď ho všichni mohli krásně vidět. Tohle bylo nepříjemné, sám mohl vidět svůj šokovaný výraz. Srdce divoce bilo v jeho hrudi.

L začal mluvit. ,,Vidíte, jak Light leží? S rukama přesně podél těla? Myslíte si, že většinu těl byla nalezena v této poloze?"

,,Ne." odpověděl jeden ze studentů.

,,Správně. Dostaňme Lighta tedy do více věrohodné polohy." oznámil L a začal opět Lightovi dávat pokyny. ,,Lighte, nakloň svou hlavu a pokrč jednu ze svých rukou."

 _Proč se mi tohle děje? Proč mě L tak nenávidí?_ hořce plnil jeho pokyny. Naklonil tedy hlavu a pokrčil svou levou ruku.

,,Výborně, Lighte. Teď si roztáhni nohy."

Light zčervenal. Zůstal zamrzlý na místě. Mezitím pár studentů studentů zalapalo po dechu a někteří se zahihňali. Tohle bylo ponižující. Nikdy mu v jeho životě nebylo tak trapně.

,,Roztáhni nohy, Lighte." poručil L znovu.

 _Tohle je totální kravina!_ Light si sedl a seskočil z katedry. Naštvaně se obrátil na obrazovku. Věděl, že ho teď L sledoval skrz kameru.

,,Nemůžete mi rozkazovat po celou dobu. Pokud potřebujete tolik pomoct, sežeňte si někoho. Já nejsem učitelův asistent!" štěkl Light.

,,Souhlasím, Lighte. Nejsi můj asistent. Jsi spíš můj mazlíček."

Light zíral na obrazovku v totálním šoku. _Nemůžu uvěřit, že to opravdu řekl._ Auditorium za ním bzučelo. Všichni studenti si spolu šeptali a pomlouvali.

,,Hodina končí." oznámil L svým počítačově upraveným hlasem.

Teď bylo auditorium rušné a hlasité. Všichni studenti mířili k východu. Light neodcházel. Zůstal tam, kde byl - potřeboval si promluvit s L. Ten detektiv zašel už moc daleko. Kdyby to pokračovalo, šel by už rovnou za děkanem. L ho nemohl takhle šikanovat!

Obrazovka se rozsvítila a znovu se objevilo gotické L. Ten šílený, zlý učitel tam stále byl. Light nenávistně zíral na obrazovku. Když už byli všichni studenti pryč, Light zavrčel:

,,Nemůžete se ke mě takto chovat, L."

,,Chovat jak, Lighte?"

,,Jako k mazlíčkovi." štěkl.

,,Ale já potřebuji mazlíčka, Lighte, protože jsem přece smutný a osamělý."

Lightovi ztuhla krev v žilách. Koukal na L-a nevěřícně.

,,Vy víte o...?"

,,Ano, to je pravda Lighte. Vím, co jsi řekl."

,,Jak?"

,,Nějaký student jménem Ryuzaki to napsal na internet."

Light se zatřásl vztekem. _Co? On to napsal? Proč? Proč by to dělal? Já ho zabiju!_

,,Pokud chceš ode mě respekt, tak mi musíš respekt dát. Uvidíme se v pondělí."

Obrazovka náhle zhasla.

Po dvou dalších hodinách se Light okamžitě vrátil na kolej. Jeho příšerný spolubydlící byl stále pryč. Zamířil ke svému stolu a zapnul svůj laptop. Hledal skrz web, až konečně našel Ryuzakiho blog.

Jeho blog byl vskutku divný. Hlavní stránka se jmenovala : "Hodnocení sedmi seti padesáti dvou cheesecaků" Lightovi zacukalo okem. _To si ze mě snad dělá prdel._

Přejížděl blogem, dokud nenašel článek, který se netýkal cheesecaků. Příspěvek se jmenoval: "Light Yagami profiluje L." Ten bastard zopakoval všechno, co Light řekl. Slovo od slova.

 _Ten zkurvysyn!_ Light v zápalu vzteku vzal do ruky tužku a zlomil ji vejpůl. Stoupl si a začal chodit po místnosti. Ryuzaki napsal na internet Lightův urážlivý názor tak, že to klidně mohl vidět celý svět. Bylo až děsivé, jak rychle to L našel. Když je jeho identita anonymní, tak si asi kontroluje, jak ho lidé profilují. No do pekla!

Jeho plán byl zničen! L ho nikdy nezaměstná. A to všechno kvůli jeho pitomému, otravnému , šílenému spolubydlícímu.

Když Ryuzaki vešel do místnosti, Light se musel krotit. Chtěl toho magora udeřit.

,,Ahoj Lighte." pozdravil Ryzuzaki a za Lightovými zády spatřil jeho laptop. ,,Vidím, že jsi našel můj blog."

,,Co to s tebou sakra je?! Jak si to tam mohl napsat?!" vyjel na něj Light.

,,Vypadalo to, že o L nesmýšlíš zrovna pozitivně. Nemyslel jsem si, že ti to bude vadit."

,,Jistěže mi to vadí!" vyštěkl. ,,On je ten jediný důvod, proč jsem přišel na tuhle školu!"

Ryuzaki překvapeně zamrkal. ,,Můžeš to více rozvést?"

,,Doufal jsem, že měl L jednou zaměstná. Ale díky tobě se to nikdy nestane! L si to přečetl a teď mě nenávidí."

,,Tobě záleží na tom, co si L o tobě myslí?"

,,Ano!"

,,Tak proč jsi ho urazil?"

,,Já.. Byl jsem na něj naštvaný. Ale vím, že je geniální. Pořád chci pro něj pracovat." Light se nadechl a zařval: ,,A tys to zkazil! L mě teď nenávidí, kvůli tvému pitomému -"

,,Napíšu nový příspěvek, ve kterém popřu, co jsi řekl."

,,Ty-" věnoval mu Light skeptický pohled. ,,Myslíš, že to zafunguje?"

,,Ano, jsem si jistý, že dokážu změnit L-ův názor. Nerozčiluj se, Lighte, já to napravím."

Light si zkřížil ruce. ,,Jo, to ti radím."

Ryuzaki se usmál.


	4. Erotický sen

Light v šoku zíral na obrazovku svého počítače.

Po hodinách práce na své eseji na kriminologii si jen chtěl zkontrolovat e-mail na stránce Univerzity. Netušil ale, že tam najde něco zajímavého. Byla to jenom běžná kontrola. Teď seděl na své židli, zamrzlý šokem, nevěřícně zírajíc na svůj laptop.

L mu poslal e-mail.

,,Děje se něco, Lighte? " zeptal se Ryuzaki, skrčeně sedící na židli na druhé straně pokoje. Před sebou měl také laptop, ale právě teď intenzivně sledoval Lighta.

,,Zatím si nejsem jistý."

Tenhle e-mail mohl být dobrý nebo špatný. L byl vysoce nepředvídatelný.

Light nervózně klikl na e-mail a otevřel zprávu. Bylo tam:

 _Drahý Lighte,_

 _omlouvám se za své neprofesionální chování. Jsi můj nejslibnější student a já chci pokračovat ve spolupráci. V současné době je zde 96,7 % šance, že tě v nejbližší době zaměstnám._

 _S pozdravem,_

 _L_

Light zamrkal. Přečetl si e-mail ještě jednou, vnímajíc všechna slova. Zašklebil se a s mnohem lepší náladou si stoupl.

,,Ryuzaki, fungovalo to! Ať už jsi cokoliv udělal, tak to fungovalo! L už na mě není naštvaný. Nazval mě 'nejslibnějším studentem'. A pravděpodobně mě zaměstná!"

Jeho spolubydlící se usmál. ,,Vypadáš velice šťastně."

,,Samozřejmě, že jsem šťastný!"

Light si sedl na postel a s úlevou si vydychl. Jeho plán nebyl úplně zničen. Na L-a očividně udělal dojem. 96,7% pravděpodobnost byla vysoká. L mu skoro dal nabídku práce. Kdyby šlo všechno dobře, Light by mohl ukončit školu dřív a začít pracovat pro světově proslulého detektiva.

L-ův e-mail byla ta nejlepší věc, co se mu za celý týden stala. Bylo to opravdu překvapující. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se L skutečně omluvil!

,,Chceš jít do kavárny oslavovat, Lighte? Můžeme si tam dát dort."

,,Jistě. Proč ne?" usmál se Light, když vstal. ,,Pojď, dáme si dort."

Ryuzakiho obličej radostně zazářil.

 _Light stál sám v auditoriu. Byla tam tma a všechna okna byla zakrytá žaluziemi. Jediným zdrojem světla byla veliká bílá obrazovka s gotickým písmenem L. Místnost byla úplně tichá, dokud se v ní nerozezněl L-ův technologicky upravený hlas._

 _,,Je čas na demonstraci. Lighte, lehni si na katedru."_

 _,,Co?" zadrhl se Light._

 _,,Zakoktal jsem, Lighte? Lehni si na katedru."_

 _Podíval se na katedru. Byla umístěna přesně před obrazovkou, ze které na ní dopadalo světlo. Zamířil ke katedře, každý jeho krok se rozléhal po místnosti._

 _Light se odmítavě posadil na katedru._

 _,,Teď si lehni."_

 _,,L-sensei, já vážně ne-"_

 _,,Tohle je za účelem výuky, Lighte. Lehni si na záda."_

 _Light nervózně pohlédl na katedru. Pak si lehl a jen sledoval obrazovku nad ním. Dopadalo na něj světlo z obrazovky. Srdce v jeho hrudi divoce bilo._

 _,,Rozepni si kalhoty a sundej si je."_

 _Light se začervenal a zoufale se posadil. ,,Ne! To nemůžu udělat!"_

 _,,Ty mě nechceš potěšit? Myslel jsem, že chceš pro mě pracovat."_

 _,,Ano, ale - "_

 _,,Tak udělej, co říkám. Měl bys vědět, kde je tvé místo."_

 _Light se otřásl a raději přestal sledovat obrazovku._

 _,,Rozepni si kalhoty a sundej si je." zopakoval L svůj příkaz._

 _Lightovy ruce se třásly, když si rozepínal poklopec. Rozepl si jej a začal si stahovat kalhoty._

 _,,Spodní prádlo také, Lighte."_

 _Lightův ruměnec na obličeji zčervenal ještě více. Jeho obličej hořel rozpaky. Pevně zavřel oči a začal si sundávat kalhoty i se spodním prádlem. Skopnul své boty na zem a pár vteřin po té spadl i zbytek jeho oblečení na podlahu._

 _,,Otevři oči, Lighte. Neschovávej se před tím."_

 _Začal se třást po celém těle. Otevřel své oči. Mohl vidět svou nahou spodní část těla. Měl erekci, jeho penis směřoval vzhůru. Cítil, že ho jeho tělo zradilo. Nechtěl, aby ho tato situace vzrušovala._

 _,,Lehni si." přikázal L._

 _Light si lehl na záda. Na nohou a hýždích cítil chladný povrch katedry. Jeho srdce stále divoce bilo._

 _,,Roztáhni nohy."_

 _Sevřelo_ _se mu_ _hrdlo, když je roztáhl. Kvůli jeho vysokému_ _tepu se mu těžce dýchalo a pociťoval_ _závratě. Napětí a vzrušení bylo moc veliké. Nějaká jeho šílená část si to užívala. Stále měl silnou erekci._

 _,,Chceš osvobození, Lighte? "_

 _,,A-ano."_

 _,,Ano, co?"_

 _,,Ano, L-sensei."_

 _,,Dotkni se sám sebe."_

 _Light vzal do ruky svůj penis a pohladil celou jeho délku. Jeho dýchání se stalo nepravidelným, když se prohnul v zádech. Zvyšoval tempo. Cítil napětí v jeho podbříško, když se blížil k vrcholu._

 _,,Líbí se ti být mým mazlíček, Lighte?"_

 _,,Ano, L-sensei."_

,,Ah!" otřásl se Light v horroru. Sedl si, mezitím co těžce vydechoval. Celé jeho tělo se třáslo a na čele byl mírně zpocený.

Tohle byl jeho nejšílenější a nejvíce zneklidňující sen v jeho životě.

Na levé straně pokoje stále bylo pár rozsvěcených světel. Ryuzaki sedící na posteli zíral na Lighta se zájmem v očích.

Light rozpačitě otočil hlavou, aby se na svého divného spolubydlícího nemusel dívat. Zvedl peřinu a podíval se na své kalhoty od pyžama. Byla tam mokrá skvrna. _Sakra._

,,Vypadá to, že jsi měl erotický sen."

,,Drž hubu, Ryuzaki." zavrčel Light a stoupl si.

Otevřel šuplík od skříně a našel náhradní kalhoty od pyžama. Předtím, než mohl Lightův spolubydlící cokoliv říct, Light urychleně opustil místnost. Mířil skrz chodbu do společných koupelen.

 _Co to se mnou sakra je?_ Lightovi se zřídkakdy zdávaly sny. Fakt, že toto vytvořila jeho mysl ho velice děsilo. Nerad plnil L-ovy příkazy! A rozhodně nechtěl být ničí mazlíček. Měl svou hrdost a důstojnost. Nikdy by se nechoval tak, jako v jeho snu. Nikdy!

Celé to byla L-ova chyba! Kdyby si jen ten detektiv nehrál s jeho myslí říkáním věcí jako: ,Roztáhni nohy, Lighte.'

Otřásl sebou. Tohle L-ovi nikdy neodpustí. Ta omluva skrze e-mail nestačí. Má přece jistou psychickou újmu. Jeho mysl teď byla docela ve slušných sračkách, když dokázal vymyslet takovýto sen. Co když sny budou pokračovat? Light zatřásl hlavou. Ne, ne. Tohle byla jenom jednorázová záležitost. Šílený omyl. Nic takového se už nikdy nemůže stát. Nikdy nemůže stát.

Když Light vešel do koupelny, tak se umyl a vyměnil si kalhoty a potom se urychleně vrátil do pokoje. Ryuzaki tam stále byl - seděl na posteli s laptopem před sebou. Light zamířil do své části pokoje a posadil se na svou postel. Mlčenlivě zíral na zeď, vyhýbajíc se svému divnému spolubydlícímu.

,,O čem se ti zdálo, když si dosáhl orgasmu?"

Light si iritovaně vzdechl. ,,O ničem. Nic se mi nezdálo, takže se o to nestarej."

,,Určitě se ti něco zdálo, Lighte. Muselo to být opravdu zajímavé - těžce jsi dýchal a kroutil se - "

,,Ryuzaki..." zavrčel Light.

,,Ano, Lighte?"

,,Přestaň mluvit, nebo ti dám pěstí."

Ryuzaki zůstal po zbytek noci relativně v klidu. Už nic neřekl, jen pokračoval v psaní. Light poslouchal klapání kláves a klikání myší. Snažil se opět usnout, ale žádný úspěch. Nemohl odpočívat.

Útržky z jeho snu se mu přehrávaly v hlavě a mučily ho. Mohl si živě představit L-ův upravený hlas, dávajíc mu rozkazy. _,,_ _Lehni si na katedru, Lighte." ,,Rozepni si kalhoty a sundej si je." ,,Otevři oči, Lighte. Neschovávej se před tím." ,,Roztáhni nohy."_

Light si vzal polštář a přitiskl si ho na obličej. _Nemysli na to._

 _Jen na to nemysli._

 __'_

Light byl vzhůru během posledních uplynulých 32 hodin. V sobotu v noci nespal a dnes už byla neděle. Většinu svého času strávil děláním své eseje. Třináctistránková esej pro L byla hotová. Momentálně si znovu projížděl svou esej a snažil se najít nějakou chybu. Okolo jedné hodiny odpoledne konečně cítil, že esej je dokonalá. Zakymácel se na židli a málem spadl.

Ryuzaki přišel k jeho stolu a podíval se mu přes rameno. ,,Už máš hotovou svou esej, Lighte?"

,,Ano." pronesl ospale.

,,Vypij tohle." řekl a postavil na jeho stůl termosku.

Bez přemyšlení vzal Light do ruky termosku a napil se z ní. Tekutina v ní chutnala divně. ,,Co to je?"

,,Na to ses měl zeptat dřív, než ses napil, Lighte."

,,Oh.. Jo, máš pravdu." přikývl omámeně hlavou.

,,Nejsi stavěný na to, abys vydržel tak dlouhou dobu beze spánku. Je čas si odpočinout. Dal jsem ti čaj smíšený se sedativy."

,,Sedativy?" Light zavrtěl hlavou. ,,Ne, já nemůžu spát. Mohlo by - "

,,Jsou to speciální sedativa, která zabrání snům."

,,Važně?" podíval se na Ryuzakiho.

,,Ano, Lighte. Už cítíš efekty?"

Light začal sklouzávat ze své židle sotva schopný mít otevřená víčka. ,,Jo."

,,Dobře, takže teď tě jenom dostat do postele."

Light si stoupl a zavrávoral. Ryuzaki ho podepřel a vedl ho k jeho posteli. Light padl na matraci a během pár sekund usnul.

Spánek bylo to, co doopravdy potřeboval. Žádný sen se mu nezdál. Když se konečně vzbudil, tak si povšiml Ryuzakiho sedícího na svém místě s laptopem jako obvykle. Potom pohlédl na hodiny a zjistil, že je sedm hodin večer. Musel prospat většinu odpoledne.

Sedl si a otočil se k Ryuzakimu. ,,Co přesně jsi mi to dal? Nikdy jsem neslyšel o ničem, co by dokázalo zabránit snům."

Ryuzaki se na něj podíval a jejich pohledy se střetly. ,,Vypil jsi obyčejný čaj, Lighte. Lhal jsem, abych tě donutil spát."

,,Přesto se mi nic nezdálo."

,,Placebo efekt."

,,Oh, díky.. asi."

Ryuzaki přikývl a pokračoval v psaní. Light se na něj znovu podíval. Jeho spolubydlící byl překvapivě chytrý. Ryuzakimu došlo, že se Light obával snění a tak vymyslel originální řešení: Placebo efekt. Light věřil tomu, že nebude snít, a proto také nesnil.

Po několika minutách odložil Ryuzaki svůj laptop vedle sebe. Nehybně seděl a propaloval Lighta svýma očima.

,,Tvoje esej byla velmi dobře napsaná, Lighte. Jsem ohromen. Zmínil si několik detailů, o kterých jsem předtím ani neuvažoval." oznámil náhle.

,,Co?" věnoval mu Light zmatený pohled. ,,Tys četl mou esej?"

,,Ano. Byla velice zajímavá. Jsem více obeznámen s případem Gerouxe než většina lidí. V době, kdy byl soudní proces tohoto případu, jsem studoval v Paříži, takže jsem o tom přirozeně zaslechl mnoho informací. Soudní verdikt ovšem dopadl... nešťastně. Francouzští detektivové pokazili vyšetřování tak moc, že to ani L nebyl schopen napravit."

,,Jo. Jsem si jistý, že to L pěkně vytočilo." přikývl Light.

,,Nepochybně."

,,Ale L si musí na Gerouxe dávat pozor. Až zabije příště, tak ho L dopadne."

,,Ano. Naneštěstí musí počkat na další vraždu." prohlásil Ryuzaki otevřeně. ,,Opravdu doufám, že budeš pracovat pro L, Lighte. S tvou asistencí by možná dokázal spravit to, co Francouzští detektivové pokazili. Evidentně máš na tyto věci velmi bystrý úsudek."

,,Ty si vážně myslíš, že bych mohl napravit - "

,,Ano, Lighte. Jednou budeš velice nadaný detektiv."

Light zamrkal překvapením a odvrátil se. Z nějakého důvodu měla na něj Ryuzakiho slova silný účinek. Nebyl si ale jistý proč. Byl zvyklý na komplimenty. Během jeho života ho spoustu lidí chválila - za jeho vzhled, známky, tenis.. Ale tentokrát to bylo jiné. Ryuzakiho kompliment byl poněkud jiný - víc upřímný.

Brzy poté spolu navštívili kavárnu - předtím, než se budova na noc zavírala. Ryuzaki snědl plný talíř sladkostí, zatímco Light jedl normální jídlo. Probírali případ Gerouxe Dimitriho, Lightovu esej a Ryuzakiho pobyt ve Francii.

Light si začínal užívat přítomnost svého spolubydlícího.

Ráno dorazil Light na L-ovu hodinu o deset minut dříve. V auditoriu bylo ale tentokrát o mnoho lidí méně než minule. Hodně studentů již propadlo. Třináctistránková esej zastrašila většinu třídy. Během toho, co si Light kráčel uličkou dopředu na své místo, uslyšel za sebou hihňání. Všiml si dokonce i několika studentů, kteří se smáli a ukazovali si na něj.

,,L-ův mazlíček." sykl jeden hlas posměšně.

Light pouze zíral dopředu, rozhodl se všechny ty idioty okolo něj ignorovat. Sedl si na své obvyklé místo vedle Takady.

Dívka mu věnovala znepokojený pohled. ,,Jsi v pohodě, Lighte?"

,,Jo, je mi fajn." zabručel.

Takada se na chvíli zastavila a pak mu pošeptala: ,,Povídají se různé pomluvy... o tobě a L."

,,To mi došlo."

,,Já osobně žádné z nich nevěřím. Myslím tím - L nikomu neukázal svou identitu, takže jak by bylo možné, že by spal se studentem?"

,,To je to, co lidi říkají?" štěkl Light.

,,No, ano. Některé drby říkají, že spolu spíte."

,,ó Bože." tahle situace byla strašná.

,,Není to pravda, že ne?"

,,Jistěže to není pravda!"

,,Promiň." vyhnula se jeho pohledu. ,,Jenom jsem se ujišťovala."

Light se opřel do židle s povzdechem. Stále ještě slyšel studenty, kteří si za ním šeptali. Celé to byla L-ova chyba. Stejně jako ten sen. Light se otřásl. Proč mu musel ten bastard dělat z života takové peklo?

Za chvíli se objevilo na tabuli písmeno L.

Detektivův upravený hlas oznámil: ,,Jak bylo očekáváno, 34.8% této třídy propadlo. Očividně považovali můj úkol za moc obtížný. Předpokládám, že všichni zde přítomní mají hotovou esej?"

Celá třída pokývla na souhlas.

,,Výborně. Všichni tedy můžete chodit dále na hodiny. Toto byl test na odstranění těch, kteří nejsou dostatečně žádoucí. Vaše eseje neoznámkuji, protože jsem příliš zaneprázdněn. Tohle je pro dnešek vše. Hodina je tímto ukončena."

Obrazovka se vypnula. Auditorium bylo na malý moment úplně zticha. Potom pár studentů zajásalo. Light, na druhé straně, nebyl potěšen. L se na jeho esej ani nepodívá. Takže udělal tolik práce jen tak pro nic za nic! Jaká ztráta času!

Lightova špatná nálada přetrvávala po celý den. Kdykoliv prošel přeplněnou halou, tak uslyšel ostatní studenty, jak si o něm šeptají a pomlouvají ho. Light to nenáviděl. Kolik studentů vůbec vědělo o L-ovým chování? Věděla to celá Univerzita? Cítil vzrůstající úzkost pokaždé, co si všiml někoho, jak na něj civí. Bylo to znepokojující.

Na hodinu Angličtiny dorazil opět o něco dříve. Sedl si blízko okna. Díval se ven a ignoroval všechny ostatní ve třídě. Naneštěstí si někdo sedl vedle něj. Byl to muž s brýlemi a černými vlasy po ramena. Vypadal jen o pár let starší než Light.

,,Musí to pro tebe být velice těžké." řekl muž náhle.

Light se od něj odvrátil, odmítajíc odpovědět.

,,Jmenuju se Teru Mikami. Studuju práva. Možná bych ti mohl nějak poradit."

,,Nepotřebuju žádnou radu."

Mikami se usmál. ,,Myslím, že potřebuješ. Víš, co o tobě všichni říkají, že?"

Light se nepříjemně napnul.

,,Slyšel jsem o chování L. Můžu ti pomoct, Lighte. Očividně jsi oběť sexuálního zneužívání."

,,Nejsem obětí ničeho. Nech mě na pokoji."

Mikami si povzdechl. ,,No, pokud změníš názor, tak jsem ochotný pomoct."

Potom konečně dorazila profesorka Angličtiny a začala hodinu.

L byl skrčen před svým laptopem. Dnes vyřešil důležitý případ. Zatkl velikou organizaci kriminálníků ve Východní Evropě. Ale měl podezření, že tato organizace jednala pod vlivem ještě vyššího zdroje. Byla zde ještě nějaká organizace, která tahala za nitky. L potřeboval znát jejich identity co nejdřív to jde.

Když se otevřely dveře, tak obrátil svou hlavu v očekávání. Light se vlekl do místnosti a třískl za sebou dveřmi.

,,Jaký jsi měl den, Lighte?"

,,Nechci o tom mluvit." řekl a naštvaně si sedl ke svému stolu.

L se zamračil. Co bylo s Lightem? Nemohla to být jeho chyba. L byl dnes jako profesor milý. Nic Lightovi neudělal a ukončil hodinu poměrně brzy.

,,Jaká byla L-ova hodina?"

,,Ani se nepokoušej zmíňovat L. Právě jsem na něj neskutečně nasranej."

,,Proč jsi naštvaný na L?" pokrčil zmateně hlavou.

,,Sakra Ryuzaki! Říkal jsem, že o tom nechci mluvit!"

,,Ale já chci vědět, proč jsi naštvaný."

,,Protože L plýtval mým časem! Dal nám za úkol tu dlouhou esej, ale ani se neobtěžuje jí oznámkovat. Dokonce si jí ani nepřečte!"

,,Aha..."

To ale pravda nebyla. L četl jeho esej, ale to říct nemohl. Jedině pokud by byl připraven přestat žít jako Ryuzaki. A upřímně, užíval si být Lightovým spolubydlícím, takže to nechtěl ukončovat tak brzo. Jednoduše tedy nechá Lighta chvíli naštvaného. Light se přes to nějak dostane.

,,Je to směšný! Nemůže jen tak oznámit úkol a pak ho ani neoznámkovat!" stěžoval si Light.

,,Ano Lighte, souhlasím."

,,Je to takovej parchant!"

,,Ano, Lighte." řekl L, snažíc se maskovat svou iritaci.

Light pokračoval v urážkách směřovaných na L, zatímco L jednoduše pokyvoval na souhlas. Bylo rozhodně dobré rozhodnutí říct Lighotvi pravdu trochu později, protože si dnes Light umínil nadávat na L.

V úterý ráno šel Light společně s Ryuzakim na hodinu psychologie. Sedl si vedle Ryuzakiho a čekal, až se ta příšerná lektorka objeví. Opravdu neměl rád Wedy, která dnes pravděpodobně přemýšlela nad tím, jak nejvíce potrápit studenty. Po několika minutách byla třída skoro zaplněna. Několik studentů vypadalo poněkud úzkostlivě, jako by se báli, co si na ně dnes Wedy připraví. Ryuzaki vypadal klidně. Možná byl imunní vůči ztrapnění.

Zničehonic se otevřely dveře. Wedy přešla ke katedře, podpatky klapajíc při každém jejím kroku. Sedla si na katedru a pohodila svými blonďatými vlasy na stranu.

,,Dobré ráno třído. Dnes budeme mluvit a sexuálních snech a fantaziích."

 _No do háje._ Light se znepokojeně posunul.

Po nějakou dobu jim Wedy vyprávěla o významu snů. Většinu času vyprávěla o falické představivosti a dalších nesmyslech, se kterými přišel jakýsi Sigmund Freud. Freud měl určitě velice zvrácenou mysl. Byli všichni psychologové posedlí sexem? _Možná bych si měl zrušit tyhle hodiny._

,,Kolik z vás někdy zažilo erotický sen?" zeptala se.

Nikdo v místnosti nezvedl ruku. Light zkřížil ruce a opřel se do židle. Tohle bylo tak hloupé. Samozřejmě, že to nikdo nepřizná. Bylo to tak ponižující a ztrapňující.

Ryuzaki se zničehonic přihlásil. ,,Light měl erotický sen."

Light cítil, jak mu cuká oko, když zíral na Ryuzakiho. _Já tě zabiju._

,,Vážně?" zeptala se Wedy. ,,Lighte? Měl jsi nějaký takový sen?"

Pokračoval v propalování Ryuzakiho svým pohledem. _Dám ti injekci s velkou dávkou potassia,_ _abych ti vyvolal infarkt. A potom tě budu sledovat, jak v agonii umíráš a budu se při tom na tebe_ _usmívat a-_

,,Lighte?"

Vypudil ze své hlavy vražedné myšlenky a podíval se na ni. ,,Ne."

,,Jsi si jistý? Nemusíš se stydět." usmála se.

,,Ano, jsem si jistý." povzdechl si.

,,Ale noták, lidi." zvolala směrem k celé třídě. ,,Jsem si jistá, že většina třídy měla erotický sen. Měli byste být k sobě více upřímnější. Zadávám vám všem úkol: budete pracovat s vaším sexuálním partnerem. Budete s ním srovnávat vaše erotické touhy a sny. Potom o vaší diskuzi sepíšete alespoň dva odstavce a zveřejníte to na diskuzním fóru těchto hodin. Máte to do úterý. Nějaké dotazy?"

Light se podíval na Ryuzakiho. Ten bledý šílenec se na něj usmíval. Light úzkostlivě polkl. V žádným případě tenhle úkol nebude dělat.

Po hodině psychologie museli spolu Light s Ryuzakim sedět na hodině chemie. Celou tu dobu se Ryuzaki vyptával Lighta na jeho sen. Light mu alespoň tucetkrát poručil, ať drží hubu.

Když dorazili do svého pokoje, Ryuzaki se ho okamžitě zeptal: ,,Proč nemůžeme diskutovat o tvém erotickém snu?"

,,Nebyl erotický."

,,Ale tys přece - "

,,Prostě drž hubu." hodil svůj batoh na postel a sedl si ke svému stolu. ,,Není o čem se bavit, prostě toho nech."

,,Ale máme za úkol diskutovat o našich erotických snech."

,,To je mi jedno. Já to dělat nebudu." řekl a zapnul svůj laptop.

,,Myslel jsem, že jsou pro tebe známky důležité."

Light se obrátil směrem ke svému spolubydlícímu. ,,Jistěže jsou pro mě důležité."

,,Tak proč neuděláš ten úkol?"

Povzdechl si. ,,Není to jasné?"

,,Není ti příjemné diskutovat o tomto tématu se mnou. Ano, to je celkem očividné." řekl a skrčil se na své posteli. ,,Možná by ses cítil líp, kdybych ti řekl já o tom svém. Takže začnu diskuzi."

Light rychle zakroutil hlavou. ,,Ne! Nemusíš - "

,,Jak už víš, nespím zrovna moc často. Ale v poslední době se mi jeden takový sen zdál. Takže ti ho popíšu."

 _O Bože!_ Light se odvrátil od Ryuzakiho a přál si, aby byl kdekoliv jinde, jen ne tady.

,,V mém snu byl stůl plný talířů s jahodovými cheesecaky."

 _Cheesecaky, no ovšem._ Light protočil očima.

,,Byl tam taky muž."

Light zakašlal. ,,Muž?"

,,Ano, mladý muž. Zhruba tvůj věk a výška.. a váha."

Zíral na Ryuzakiho vyděšeně. ,,Byl jsem to já?"

Ryuzaki se na něj ušklíbl. ,,Ty chceš figurovat v mém snu, Lighte?"

,,Ne!" vyštěkl Light.

Ryuzaki se zamračil. ,,Každopádně, ten muž ležel nahý na stole. Já postupoval - "

,,Počkej, takže tys.. 'dělal věci' s tímhle týpkem?"

,,Oh, ano, Lighte. Spoustu věcí."

Light si zakašlal a podíval se na něj. ,,Takže.. Ty jsi gay?"

Ryuzaki nakrčil hlavu. ,,Nikdy jsem se k žádné ze sexuálních orientací nehlásil. Pokud mě chceš někam přiřadit, tak můžeš. Je mi to lhostejný."

,,Takže.. to je ano nebo ne?"

,,To je tak triviální, Lighte. Proč tě to zajímá?"

,,No, docela rád bych věděl, jestli je můj spolubydlící gay nebo ne."

,,Proč?"

,,Protože to je..." Light si povzdechl. ,,Zapomeň na to. Tobě je to lhostejný a mě taky."

Ryuzaki se usmál. ,,Moudré rozhodnutí, Lighte. Takže, jak už jsem říkal. Postupoval jsem směrem k němu, abych slíznul cheesecake z jeho holé hrudi - "

,,Dobře, přestaň!" stoupl si Light.

,,Ještě jsem neskončil."

,,Nechci to slyšet, rozumíš? Jdu do knihovny." Rychle si nandal pár knih do svého batohu.

,,Jsi homofob, Lighte?"

,,Ne. Jen nechci nic slyšet o tvém úchylném snu. To ze mě dělá normálního člověka, ne homofoba."

,,Tebe velmi zajímá normalita, co?"

,,No, alespoň nejsem buzerant závislý na cheesecakeu. Přemýšlím, co dostaneš dřív. AIDS nebo cukrovku?"

Ryuzakiho oči se nebezpečně zableskly. ,,Toho budeš litovat, Lighte."

,,To je fuk." řekl, vzal si batoh a opustil místnost.


	5. Konfrontace

L nebyl šťastný. Pořád sice smýšlel o Lightovi jako o zajímavé osobě a představoval si ho jako budoucího zaměstnance, ale Light se toho musí ještě hodně co naučit. Light byl arogantní, hrubý a sebestředný. Byl to ten typ osoby, u které by se vyvinul Božský komplex, kdyby získal příliš moci. Za jiných okolností by z něj byl velice dobrý zločinec. Naštěstí teď byl pod vlivem L. Byla to jeho povinnost pomoct Lightovi ... při zlepšování jeho nedostatků.

Hlavně se musel Light naučit přestat být malým drzým parchantem.

Vzhledem k jeho povaze to zabere ještě nějaký čas. Ale L byl na tu výzvu připraven.

Detektiv se ušklíbl a podíval se na obrazovku svého laptopu. Byl sám na pokoji, usazen na své posteli. Light opustil místnost zhruba před 46,5 minutami po tom, co ho bezdůvodně urazil. Podle všeho byl L buzerant závislý na cheesecakeu. Alespoň byl Light originální.

L projížděl očima text s jistým pocitem zadostiučinění. Potom klikl na tlačítko "zveřejnit".

Light bude každou chvíli litovat svých činů. L věděl o jedné věci, o které Light nevěděl, že jí L ví. Existoval totiž důvod, proč L-a tak zajímal Lightův sen.

Light mluvil ze spaní. L ho zaslechl, jak říká 'L-sensei'.

Bylo zcela jasné, o kom Light snil. Zpočátku byl L polichocen. Ale byl zvědavý. Chtěl vědět víc. Evidentně byl představitelem snu, ale co přesně udělal? L nad tím dumal několik dní. Jeho přemýšlení nad tímto tématem dokonce i spustilo jeho sen, obsahující Lighta a cheesecaky.

Zoufale potřeboval s Lightem na toto téma diskutovat, ale potřeboval na to vhodnou výmluvu. Takže poslal Wedy zprávu, ve které byl návrh na jejich úkol. Wedy mu ráda prokázala laskavost. Po tom všem pro něj přece pracovala. Být profesor byla jednoduchá denní záležitost, která ji bavila. Její skutečná práce byla ale poněkud serióznější a jejími slovy 'né až tak zábavná jako mučení třídy plné paniců.'

Naneštěstí, L-ova konverzace nešla tak, jak bylo plánováno. Jeho chování vyžadovalo nějaký trest.

L přemýšlel nad nějakým trestem, který by provedl před jeho třídou. Ale Light urazil Ryuzakiho a ne L. Takže Ryuzaki musel být tím, kdo se mstí, jinak by to bylo moc podezřelé. Kdyby L byl zlý na Lighta po té, co on urazil Ryuzakiho, pravděpodobnost, že by Light vydedukoval, kdo je L, by se zvýšila o 62,4%. V tomto případě se musel chovat jako Ryuzaki - nejefektivnější cesta, jak se vyhnout podezření.

A pomsta byla právě dokonána.

L zveřejnil domácí úkol z psychologie se všemi detaily, které znal o Lightově snu. Včetně toho, že Light řekl ve spánku 'L-sensei' předtím, než ejakuloval. Přece jen, byla to pravda. A právě teď to viselo na fóru, aby to mohl každý vidět.

L se usmál. _Uvidíme, jak tohle unese Lightova hrdost._

Mezitím Light pracoval na školním počítači v knihovně. Byla zde dlouhá řada počítačů a Light seděl na konci - blízko vchodu. Kdykoliv někdo přišel do knihovny, tak prošel okolo něj. Přál si, aby mohl sedět někde, kde by měl více soukromí, ale i tak to bylo mnohem lepší než jeho pokoj na koleji. Ryuzaki byl strašně otravný. Pořád se míchal do věcí, do kterých by mu nemělo nic být.

Light okamžitě ztuhl, když za sebou uslyšel zahihňání. Zase ucítil osten paranoi. Podíval se přes rameno na toho, kdo se smál. Byla to dívka, která s ním chodila na psychologii. Šeptala něco chlapci, jenž stál vedle ní. Chlapec nejdříve pouze zíral na Lighta, poté ztuhl a nakonec se potichu rozesmál, až ho dívka musela plácnout. Očividně jim přišlo na Lightovi něco vtipného. Vypadalo to, jako by o něm dívka roznášela nějaký drb. Light už si zvykl na to, že se mu studenti z L-ovy třídy smáli, ale tahle holka s ním chodila pouze na psychologii.

To ho vyvedlo poněkud z míry. To už všichni studenti ví, co se děje na L-ových hodinách? Light zatřásl hlavou. _Ne, jsem pouze paranoidní._ Trapné situace nastávaly i na Wedyiných hodinách psychologie. To bylo nejspíš to, o čem ta dívka mluvila.

Light poté ještě 10 minut pokračoval na svém úkolu z chemie. Potom se přihlásil na web jeho univerzity a rutinně zkontroloval svůj e-mail. Vždy se snažil, aby alespoň jednou za den zkontroloval svou e-mailovou schránku. Light se podíval na příchozí e-maily a zmateně zamrkal.

Přišel mu e-mail, v němž se psalo, že jeho skupinový projekt byl dokončen. _Co to sakra?_ Vždyť neměl žádné skupinové projekty. Teda až na psychologii.

Lightovi vynechalo srdce. _Kurva.._

Rychle otevřel forum na stránce jeho hodin psychologie a začal hledat Ryuzakiho příspěvek. Jeho příspěvek už měl 14 komentářů. Lidé to četli. _Sakra!_ Light klikl na příspěvek. Rychle prolétl text.

Jeho oči zíraly v šoku na příspěvek. _Do zkurvenýho pekla! Ne!_

Ryuzaki ho slyšel, jak řekl 'L-sensei'. _Ten zkurvysyn!_ Light se zatřásl vztekem a pevně stiskl myš. Ten bastard už věděl, o čem se mu zdálo! Ryuzaki si s ním celou dobu jen hrál! Věděl, že jeho sen se týkal L a právě teď to prozradil úplně všem! Light ještě nikdy životě nebyl takto vytočený. Z celého srdce si přál vymlátit z Ryuzakiho jeho duši.

Ale pro teď bylo nejdůležitější, aby se tento příspěvek dostal z fóra. Zběsile hledal tlačítko pro možnost úpravy příspěvku, mezitím, co sledoval komentáře. Někteří studenti v komentářích prohlašovali, že má L s Lightem jakousi milostnou aféru. _Nesnáším svůj život._

Pokračoval v hledání toho tlačítka, když si uvědomil, že nebude možné Ryuzakiho příspěvek smazat. Příspěvek může být smazán pouze z Ryuzakiho účtu. Light se rychle odhlásil z počítače a vyřítil se z knihovny.

Šel navštívit Ryuzakiho.

Dveře se rozlétly. Light vtrhl do místnosti a hodil svůj batoh na podlahu. Ryuzaki seděl se svým laptopem na posteli. Zkoumavě pohlédl na Lighta, jenž se momentálně třásl vztekem. A pak se se ten bastard - Ryuzaki - usmál.

,,Ahoj, Lighte."

,,Smaž to!" vykřikl Light.

Ryuzaki naklonil hlavu. ,,Co mám smazat?"

,,Ty kurva víš co! Okamžitě to smaž!"

,,Obávám se, Lighte, že budeš muset být trochu konkrétnější."

Light se k němu doslova přiřítil. ,,Ten příspěvek na fóru, ty kreténe!"

,,Oh, tohle." Ryuzaki pokračoval v práci na svém laptopu. ,,To nesmažu. Ten úkol byl na známku a můj problém není to, že nejsi spokojen se svou sexuální orientací."

,,S mou - co?"

Ryuzaki přestal psát a podíval se na Lighta svýma černýma očima. ,, Označil jsi mě jako homosexuála kvůli tomu, že jsem měl erotický sen o muži. Ty o L-ovi hovoříš spíše jako o muži než o ženě a měl jsi o něm erotický sen. Takže, podle tvé vlastní logiky, Lighte, jsi také buzerant."

Light na něj zíral v šoku, zatímco se Ryuzaki znovu usmál.

,,Pokud mě omluvíš, jsem poněkud zaneprázdněný." a začal opět psát na laptopu.

Bez jakéhokoliv varování ho Light zničehonic uhodil do obličeje takovou silou, až Ryuzaki spadl z postele. Spadl na podlahu i se svým laptopem. Potom se posadil a pouze začal zírat na Lighta. Z koutku úst mu tekl stroužek krve a jeho oči byly ještě rozšířenější než obvykle.

,,Smaž to!" zíral na něj Light, zatímco si mnul pulzující pěst. Dal Ryuzakimu tu největší ránu, co mohl.

,,Násilí na mě neplatí, Lighte."

Ryuzaki kopl Lighta do nohy. Light se zakymácel a spadl na podlahu. Ani ne během vteřiny už byl Ryuzaki na něm. Seděl na něm obkročmo a držel Lightova zápěstí na podlaze.

,,Vypadni ze mě!" vykřikl a bezmocně se snažil dostat z Ryuzakiho sevření.

,,Mlácením mě nic nezískáš, protože se nebojím bolesti. Každopádně, já vím, co děsí tebe, Lighte." Ryuzaki se k němu přiblížil, jeho obličej byl těsně nad obličejem Lighta. ,,Rozpačitost, ponížení, ztráta kontroly nad situací. Tyhle věci tě děsí. Nebo možná vzrušují a to je to, co tě děsí."

,,Slez ze mě!" zaječel a neúspěšně se ho snažil setřást.

Light panikařil. Ryuzaki ho začínal děsit. Ten šílenec byl u něj až nebezpečně blízko. Light pevně zavřel oči a otočil hlavu na stranu. Cítil divný pocit v břiše. Připomínalo mu to jeho sen. Na malou chvíli se zase cítil, jako by opět ležel nahý na stole v auditoriu. Ale tentokrát to bylo jiné - více skutečné. Cítil na sobě celou Ryuzakiho váhu. A jeho dech u svého ucha, z něhož mu běhal mráz po zádech.

,,Máš velmi vysoký tep. Cítím to na tvém zápěstí." řekl a ještě zpevnil svůj stisk. ,,Jsem zvědavý. Bojíš se, nebo tě to vzrušuje? Nebo oboje?"

,,P-přestaň."

,,Pověz mi, co ti dělal L v tom snu? On musel být ten dominantní, jinak bys jen tak neřekl 'L-sensei'. Připoutal tě? Dával ti rozkazy?"

,,Jdi do prdele!" vyjekl a praštil Ryuzakiho svou hlavou do čela.

Ryuzaki to nečekal. Jakmile se Lightovi uvolnily jeho ruce, tak svého spolubydlícího pořádně uhodil. Když z něj Ryuzaki spadl, tak ho Light chytl za jeho bílé tričko a uštědřil mu ještě jednu ránu. Býval by mu zasadil ještě třetí ránu, ale Ryuzaki ho kopl. Light spadl dozadu a tvrdě se uhodil do hlavy o podlahu. Potom se otočil na bok a pokusil se postavit. Ryuzaki už stál, jako by na Lighta čekal. Lighta bolela hlava a všechno s ním se točilo.

,,Smaž ten pitomý příspěvek."

,,Ne, dokud mi neřekneš: Co L uděla-"

,,Já tě kurva nenávidím!" zařval na něj Light a napřáhl pěst.

Ryuzaki rychle odskočil a Lighta kopnul. Light začal padat dozadu až narazil do zdi. Zeď byla to poslední, co viděl, než všechno zčernalo.

Bolest. Neskutečná bolest mu pulzovala hlavou. Když Light pootevřel své oči, mohl vidět, jak z okna do jeho pokoje proudí paprsky světla. Slunce svítilo. Bylo už ráno a on ležel ve své posteli. Otočil hlavu na stranu a spatřil krčícího se Ryuzakiho na druhé straně místnosti. Ten bastard. Light se okamžitě podíval jiným směrem a zahlédl svůj budík. Bylo 6:17 ráno. L-ova hodina začne zhruba za 4 hodiny.

Light se posadil a ucukl. Jeho hlava stále pulzovala bolestí. Poslední věcí, kterou si pamatoval, bylo, jak narazil do zdi. Musel se silně praštit do hlavy. Byla to Ryuzakiho chyba. Light naštvaně stiskl čelist. A ten posraný příspěvek na fóru. V tuhle dobu už si to nejspíš každý ze třídy přečetl.

,,Lighte."

,,Nemluv na mě." vyštěkl.

Light se vyhýbal Ryuzakiho pohledu - plánoval okamžitě vypadnout z místnosti. Stoupl si, ale před očima se mu roztančily černé tečky. Zapotácel se a málem spadl. Ryuzaki seskočil ze své postele a spěchal k Lightovi.

,,Lighte." natáhl se k němu, aby mu pomohl.

,,Ne."

Light se přidržel stolu, aby udržel rovnováhu. Odmítal nechat Ryuzakiho, aby mu pomohl. Celá to byla chyba toho kreténa. Light se musel vypořádávat s L-em a Ryuzaki mu to několikanásobně zhoršoval. Ten příspěvek byla poslední kapka. Všechny ty pomluvy o něm a L se ztrojnásobí, zčtyřnásobí... Jak se potom bude moct podívat Wedy do obličeje? Jak potom bude moct kdekoliv ukázat svůj obličej? Co když ten příspěvek viděl L? Lightovi se okamžitě udělalo špatně od žaludku. _Oh, Bože.. Kdyby to viděl L.._

Ryuzaki vedle něj stál a díval se na něj. Na tváři mu hrála jakási nerozeznatelná emoce.

,,Lighte, prosím, odpočiň si. Není ti dobře."

,,A čí je to asi chyba?"

Ryuzaki skutečně ucukl a stočil svůj pohled na podlahu. Kdyby ho Light neznal, myslel by si, že Ryuzaki dokonce cítí jakousi vinu. Možná, že se o něj i bál. Light ale nechtěl žádnou ubohou lítost. Zase cítil, jak v něm narůstá vztek. Touha udeřit svého spolubydlícího byla momentálně velmi silná.

Ryuzaki se na něj opět podíval. ,,Lituji naší fyzické konfrontace. Nechtěl jsem, abys ztratil vědomí."

,,Jedinou věcí, které lituju já, je to, že jsem tě nepraštil silněji."

,,Lighte - "

,,Vypadni ode mě." řekl a obešel ho.

Přikročil ke své skříni a vzal si nějaké oblečení. Stále měl na sobě šaty ze včerejška. Cítil se v nich nepříjemně. Potřeboval okamžitě vypadnout z této místnosti, vysprchovat se a převléknout se.

Ryuzaki se s ním ještě pokusil komunikovat. ,,Chci se s tebou usmířit. Smazal jsem ten příspěvek z fóra. Je pryč."

Light strhl jedno z triček z ramínka a sykl. ,,Hlavně jsi to tam neměl dávat."

,,Pokud mě urazíš, měl bys očekávat nějaké následky." vysvětlil Ryuzaki suše. ,,Jediný, koho můžeš vinit, jsi ty sám. Všechno, co jsem tam napsal, byla pravda. Tvé pokrytectví není na místě."

,,Pokrytectví?" zavrčel.

,,Ano, pokrytectví. Urazil jsi mě i přesto, že ty sám jsi měl homoerotický sen o -"

,,Sklapneš už konečně o tom snu? Proč jsi tím tak posedlý?"

,,Protože mi odmítáš říct, co - "

,,O to se nemáš co starat!" zaječel mu Light do obličeje. ,,Co to s tebou sakra je? To by tě tak strašně těšilo vědět, co přesně se mi zdálo?"

Ryuzaki nadzvedl obočí. ,,Těšilo?"

,,Argh. Zapomeň na to." hodil čisté oblečení na svou postel. Vzal si ručník a hygienické potřeby. Pokud neopustí místnost dostatečně brzy, hrozí zde, že dá Ryuzakimu zase pěstí.

,,Ano."

Podíval se na Ryuzakiho zmateně. ,,Co?"

,,Ano, rád bych věděl víc o tvém snu."

Lightovi se rozšířily oči. Najednou mu bylo horko. Cítil, jak mu hoří obličej. Co to sakra Ryuzaki mele?

Černovlásek pootočil hlavou. ,,To je odpověď na tvou otázku, že? Chtěl jsi vědět, zda by mě těšilo vědět toho víc o tvém snu a - "

Light okamžitě popadl své věci a mířil ke dveřím.

,,Počkej Lighte." následoval ho a chytl ho za zápěstí.

Lightova mysl okamžitě odputovala k včerejším vzpomínkám, jak ho Ryuzaki držel za zápěstí, přišpendleného k zemi. Užíval si ten bastard i tohle? Jeho slova rezonovala jeho myslí. _,,Jsem zvědavý. Bojíš se, nebo tě to vzrušuje? Nebo oboje?"_ Nevěděl to. To bylo to nejhorší. Když na něm Ryuzaki ležel, nevěděl, co cítí. Zda-li se mu dělá špatně od žaludku nebo něco jiného. Také nevěděl, proč měl ten sen o L. V tom snu se cítil bezmocně. Stejně bezmocně jako včera s Ryuzakim. Nenáviděl to. Nesnášel tu slabost. Nesnášel to, co s ním Ryuzaki dělal.

,,Vypadni." vytrhl svou ruku z jeho sevření.

Otočil se o podíval se nenávistně do černých očí. ,,Jsi šílený psychopat, Ryuzaki a já s tebou nechci mít nic společného. Stěhuju se."

Vyřítil se z pokoje a práskl za sebou dveřmi.

Po tom, co si dal sprchu, se vrátil do pokoje. Naštěstí tam Ryuzaki nebyl. Light odhodil věci na postel a začal si ručníkem sušit vlasy. Momentálně bylo 7:03. Dal si velmi dlouhou sprchu, protože se zrovna nechtěl do této místnosti vracet. Alespoň Ryuzaki odešel. To byla úleva. Už ho unavovalo, jak musel na svého spolubydlícího pořád křičet. Upřímně, byl šťastný, že toho šílence už nejspíš nikdy neuvidí. Potřeboval jiný pokoj. Co nejdříve, co to jde.

Light si sedl ke stolu a na svém laptopu brouzdal internetovými stránkami Univerzity. Netrvalo mu to dlouho, než našel kontakt na ředitele ubytování. Light zavolal do kanceláře a nechal tam hlasovou zprávu. S trochou štěstí to příslušná osoba uslyší, jakmile se dostane do své kanceláře. Potom si s danou osobou bude moct řešit, jak vypadnout z tohoto pokoje.

Light snědl svou snídani a seděl ve svém pokoji. Dokonce se i trochu podíval na svůj úkol z Chemie. Snažil se najít cokoliv, co by odpoutalo jeho pozornost od Ryuzakiho. Bylo to velmi neobvyklé, aby Light při hádce použil fyzickou sílu. Prostě svého spolubydlícího nemohl vystát. Byl strašně iritující a ... divný. Vážně divný.

Většina z jeho excentrických vlastností nebyla až tak zlá - jako například způsob, jakým seděl, jakým držel věci, jeho závislost na sladkostech a averze vůči spánku. Light si na to vlastně již zvykl. Ale tahle Ryuzakiho sexuální stránka... Jeho obsese s jeho snem, či způsob, jak Lighta přišpendlil k zemi. Light se zatřásl. Na to by si nezvykl. Nechtěl. Musí se od Ryuzakiho dostat hodně, hodně daleko.

V 9:45 Light opustil svůj pokoj a mířil na L-ovu hodinu. Když si tak kráčel chodbami, všiml si, že spousta studentů má v ruce noviny. Očividně měla Wammyho Univerzita vlastní školní noviny a vypadalo to, že mají úspěch. Na obale byla vyobrazena blonďatá dívka a titulek říkal : 'Misa fotí na kampusu!' Light si nejasně vybavoval, jak jeho mladší sestra mluvila o Mise. Nejspíš byla modelka nebo tak něco. Spoustu studentů se na příchod této celebrity musí těšit. To by vysvětlovalo, proč má tolik lidí noviny.

Když Light dorazil do auditoria, skoro každý v něm měl noviny. Šel ke svému místu, když za sebou uslyšel hihňání. Bohužel, na posměšky byl už za poslední dobu poměrně zvyklý. Jen další den v pekle.

Light se naštvaně usadil do přední řady vedle Takady. Dívka si držela noviny u prsou a vyděšeně na něj pohlédla.

Povzdechl si. ,,Tak co se děje, Takado?"

,,Um... četl jsi ty noviny?"

,,Ne." věnoval jí ustaraný pohled. ,,Proč? Co tam je?"

Nervozně se otočila. ,,Možná je to lepší, když jsi to nečetl - "

,,Ukaž mi to." řekl a vzal si od ní noviny.

Listoval stránkami, dokud tam neuviděl vytištěné své jméno. _Co to sakra -?_ Začaly se mu třást ruce _,_ když to četl. Byly to pomluvy o něm a L-ovi. Všechno do detailů. Některé informace byly pravdivé, některé ne. Interview o 'incidentu s katedrou' bylo pravdivé, ale spousta dalších věcí, co o tom lidé říkali, byly nesmyslné lži. Někteří o Lightovi prohlašovali, že viděl L-ův obličej, že se znají osobně. Pár studentů dokonce říkalo, že spolu mají sexuální poměr. _  
_

Noviny se roztrhly, jak se Lightovi úzkostlivě třásly ruce. Takada mu něco říkala, ale on ji neslyšel. Slyšel pouze šum. Všechno se obrátilo vzhůru nohama. Zrovna, když si Light myslel, že už to nemůže být horší, stalo se. Jeho reputace byla zničena. Kdykoliv ho někdo uvidí, vybaví se mu v hlavě tento článek. Bude znám jako ten student, s kterým L píchá. Tohle ho může pronásledovat po celý zbytek života.

Konečně přestal cumlat novinami a opřel se o opěradlo. Jeho obličej byl bledý a bylo mu špatně. Neměl tušení, co dělat. _Možná bych měl opustit Univerzitu. Vypadnout odsud._

Ucukl, když se někdo dotkl jeho ramene. Podíval se na Takadu, která mu věnovala chápavý pohled.

,,Nic si s tím nedělej. Tohle čtou jenom studenti téhle Univerzity. Určitě na to brzy všichni zapomenou. Pomluvy brzo přejdou."

,,Jo.." pokývl hlavou.

Usmála se na něj.

Light si trochu oddychl. Takada měla pravdu. Dříve nebo později si studenti najdou nějaký jiný drb a nechají to být. Nemohl přece jen tak utéct. Znamenalo by to, že uznal porážku. Zůstane tady a povede si dobře v L-ových hodinách. A pak se stane detektivem, jak to vždy plánoval. Nějaká hloupá pomluva to nemůže zkazit.

Zničehonic se obrazovka zapnula. Ukázalo se písmeno L. Bylo 10 hodin, čas na jeho hodinu. Light se narovnal ve své židli a sesul noviny z lavice. Naneštěstí si toho L všiml.

,,Co schováváš, Lighte?"

,,Nic." držel pod lavicí zmačkané noviny.

L se odmlčel a poté pokračoval. ,, Ne, jsou to noviny. Alespoň 75% přítomných studentů má noviny. Ale ty tvé jsou roztržené. Proč? Naštval tě jejich obsah?"

,,N-ne. Já je neroztrhal." lhal Light zoufale. ,,Už tak byly, když jsem je našel."

,,Tys našel roztrhané noviny a vzal sis je sem?"

 _No, když to takhle řekne, tak vypadám jako úplný idiot._ ,,Jo.."

,,Jsou ještě čitelné? Přečti mi je."

 _To si ze mě snad dělá prdel._ L očividně neví, o co v těch novinách jde. Nebo alespoň Light doufal, že to neví. A byl by rád, kdyby to tak zůstalo. Nevěděl, jak by na tyto pomluvy mohl L reagovat.

,,Vlastně, ty noviny jsou tak roztržené, že - "

,,Někdo pošlete Lightovi noviny." přikázal L.

Jakýsi student za ním se ušklíbl a podal mu je. Light si vzal tyto nepoškozené noviny a položil si je na svou lavici. Zíral na ty příšerné noviny a nadával nad svou vlastní existencí.

,,Přečti mi je, Lighte."

Začal číst první stránku nahlas. ,,Fotografování překrásné modelky Misy-Misy bude - "

,,Ne, to by tě asi nenaštvalo. Přečti další článek."

Otočil stranu novin. ,,Hodiny biologie o - "

,,Další."

,,Kvůli možné obezitě studentů zredukuje místní bufet nabídku dezertů - "

,,No, tohle je sice mrzuté, ale pro tebe asi ne. Další."

Otočil stranu, kde zel onen obávaný článek a ztuhl. Název zněl: _'Spí světoznámý detektiv L se_ _studentem univerzity?!'_ Lightcítil, jak mu vyschlo hrdlo. Celé auditorium ani nemuklo. Ve vzduchu byla cítit napjatá atmosféra. Každý byl zvědav, zda to Light skutečně přečte nahlas.

,,Uh.."

,,Co tam je, Lighte? Přečti to."

 _Proč si to nemůžeš přečíst sám?!_ Chtělo se mu zařvat, ale místo toho zůstal zticha. Mohl slyšet ostatní, jak se tiše smějí. Bylo to tak ponižující.

Zničehonic mu zavibroval mobil v jeho kapse. Někdo mu volal. Pravděpodobně to byl někdo, kdo zařizoval ubytování na kolejích. Vzal mobil a usmál se. Konečně - záblesk štěstí.

,,Omluvte mě, musím to vzít." Light si vzal svůj batoh a mířil k východu.

Prakticky utekl z L-ovy hodiny. Když opustil auditorium, přiložil mobil k uchu.

,,Halo?"

,,Zdravím, je tohle Light Yagami?" ozval se ženský hlas.

,,Ano."

,,Volám z kanceláře pro ubytování na zdejších kolejích. Vy si chcete vyměnit pokoj, že?"

,,Ano, to chci, co nejdříve, pokud možno."

,,Hm. A vy jste ubytován v pokoji pro dva, že?"

,,Ano."

,,No, to bude nejspíš problém."

,,Co? Proč?"

,,Máte zaplacen pobyt pro pokoj pro dva, což znamená, že vám mohu zajisti pouze jiný pokoj pro dva. Problém je, že všechny ostatní pokoje jsou již zabrané."

,,Takže žádné jiné pokoje už nejsou volné?" zeptal se frustrovaně. ,,Na celém kampusu?"

,,No, je tu volný jeden pokoj, ale ten je pouze pro jednu osobu."

,,Takže tam mohu bydlet sám?" zašklebil se vesele. ,,Dejte mě do toho pokoje."

,,Dala bych, ale... Bylo by to dražší. Můžete si to dovolit?"

,,Jak je to drahé?"

,,Zhruba dvakrát cena za dvoulůžkový pokoj."

Light si povzdechl. ,,A to je jediný volný pokoj?"

,,Pro muže, ano. Všechny ostatní pokoje, které jsou volné, jsou pouze na dívčích kolejích. Jméno 'Light' jsem sice nikdy neslyšela, ale nezníte jako žena."

,,No.. ano, jsem muž." Light protočil očima. _Tihle_ _úředníci_...

Ještě chvíli poslouchal onu ženu a poté s rozloučením zavěsil. Pitomé koleje. Pokud chtěl do toho volného pokoje, potřeboval více peněz. Hodně peněz. Nechtěl ale žádat o pomoc svou rodinu. Už teď si jeho otec stěžoval na to, jak je studium drahé. Wammyho Univerzita opravdu nebyla levná záležitost. Peníze si musí nějakým způsobem vydělat sám. A pak bude moci žít na tom úžasném jednolůžkovém pokoji.

Vracel se chodbou zpět k auditoriu. Před tím, než se dotkl kliky u dveří, zaváhal. Pokud se vrátí zpět na hodinu, L ho s největší pravděpodobností donutí přečíst onen článek. Light se zatřásl a odstoupil ode dveří. Do toho jít opravdu nechtěl. Snad se nic nestane, když vynechá jednu hodinu. A s trochou štěstí L do pátku na ten článek zapomene.

Light tedy vynechal hodinu a na chvíli zamířil do knihovny. Po té šel na hodinu Matematiky a pak následovala Angličtina. Do učebny Angličtiny vešel poněkud brzy a opět se usadil do lavice u okna. Na lavici vedle něj někdo nechal ležet noviny. Byly otevřené na stránce, která nabízela brigády. To by možná mohlo být k něčemu. Light si vzal noviny a začal v nich hledat vhodnou práci. Žádná práce mu ovšem nevyhovovala. Většina z nich se týkala pouze nošení těžkých předmětů, stěhování a podobně.

,,Ahoj, Lighte. Sháníš práci?"

Mikami si sedl vedle něj, mezitím ho Light úspěšně ignoroval zíráním do novin.

,,Četl jsi celé noviny? Víš co tam je, že?"

Light ztuhl a nadále zíral do novin.

,,Pokud si chceš opravdu vydělat nějaké peníze, mohl bys zažalovat Univerzitu. A L-a také. Jsi obětí sexuálního obtěžování a pomluv."

,,Nikoho žalovat nebudu." vyštěkl.

,,Dobře.. Tvoje věc, ale vsadím se, že bys z toho vytřískal hodně..." intenzivně na něj zíral černovlásek s brýlemi. ,,Našel si nějakou zajímavou práci?"

,,Ne."

,,Možná bych ti mohl pomoci." Mikami vzal mobil a přidržel ho Lightovi před obličejem. Ozval se cvaknutí.

,,Tys mě právě vyfotil?" zamrkal.

,,Ano a teď to posílám."

,,Komu?" zamračil se Light.

,,Mé jisté známosti. Možná by ti mohla nabídnout práci." vysvětlil Mikami a odeslal zprávu. ,,Slyšel jsi už o Mise Amane?"

,,Jo.. To je modelka. Proč?"

,,Líbí se jí tvoje fotka." zašklebil se samolibě Mikami.


	6. Mizivý čin

_OMG! Ten je tááák cuuute!_ odesláno od Misy Amane

 _Ano! Misa ho chce!_ odesláno od Misy Amane

 _Mohl by se mnou i něco nafotit!_ odesláno od Misy Amane

 _Přiveď ho! Přiveď ho! Lol_. odesláno od Misy Amane

 _Je táák pěknej, že bych ho mohla i uctívat! Lol. JK._ odesláno od Misy Amane

 _Je zadanej?_ odesláno od Misy Amane

 _Řekni mu, že Misa-Misa není nezadaná._ odesláno od Misy Amane

Light nevěřícně zíral na displej Mikamiho telefonu.

,,Vidíš. Vážně se jí líbíš." usmál se Mikami.

,,Ale vždyť mě vůbec nezná. Pouze viděla mou fotku."

,,Mise to stačí." položil Mikami svůj mobil na lavici. ,,Tak co jí mám říct? Chceš nějaké fotografování? Jsou to lehce vydělané peníze."

Hodina Angličtiny skončila. Mezitím co ostatní studenti pomalu odcházeli, Light s Mikamim zůstali usazeni na svých místech. Light zíral na mobil a přemýšlel o svých možnostech. Potřeboval peníze, aby se dostal od Ryuzakiho. Nicméně ho nenadchla představa, jak jako hloupý model někde pozuje před fotoaparátem.

Mikamiho mobil zabzučel - dostal další textovku.

 _Řekni mu, ať přijde. Misa-Misa si s ním rozdělí plat za fotky._ odesláno od Misy Amane

,,Kolik si vydělá za jedno focení?" podíval se na Mikamiho zvědavě.

,,Až nemravnou částku. Pravděpodobně by ti to mohlo zaplatit i celé tvé vzdělání na univerzitě."

Light si povzdechl a vzdal se. ,,Dobře, jdu do toho."

Mikami se samolibě zašklebil a postavil se. ,,Tak to abychom šli."

Když opustili učebnu, tak mířili skrze celý kampus, mezitím co mu Miakmi vysvětloval, jak se poznal s Misou Amane. Když jí poprvé poznal, měla jakési problémy se zákonem. Mikami jí jako student právnické fakulty legálně pomohl. Misa ho má ráda. Domluvili se, že jakmile Mikami dostuduje, stane se jejím osobním právníkem.

Light byl v pokušení se zeptat, jaké měla Misa problémy. Rozhodl se ale, že nebude strkat nos do cizích záležitostí. Stejně ho Misa moc nezajímala. Po focení už se s ní nemínil stýkat.

Před sebou uviděl jakýsi ateliér. Bylo tam pár židlí a fotoaparát stojící na třínohém stativu. Muž, který měl na sobě černou košili s dlouhým límcem seděl vedle stativu na židli, mezitím co se Misa zdvořile uklonila a zamávala na ně. Blonďatá dívka na sobě měla krátké černé krajkové šaty a punčochy nad kolena.

Light slušně zamával nazpět a Mikami k ní přistoupil. Misa vypadala nadšeně.

,,Oh, Lighte! Misa-Misa je tak šťastná, že se s tebou mohla setkat." očka jí nadšením svítila.

,,Jo.." odpověděl. ,,Také tě rád poznávám."

Její odpovědí bylo pouze slabé zapištění.

Fotograf si zkřížil ruce a zamručel. ,,Takže, Lighte, už ses někdy fotil?"

Light už už chtěl odpovědět, ale Mikami ho přerušil. ,,Jistěže ano. Light ví, co dělá."

,,Hmpf. Dobře. Takže se asi pusťme do práce." řekl a začal připravovat fotoaparát.

Light se na Mikamiho podíval a zašeptal. ,,Proč jsi - "

,,Promiň. Jen se ti snažím pomoct." usmál se omluvně.

,,Tak dobrá." prohlásil fotograf. ,,Myslím, že můžeme začít. Miso, Lighte, na svá místa."

,,Jdeme na to!" vzala natěšená Misa Lighta za zápěstí a vtáhla ho před fotoaparát pod zář reflektorů.

,,Mmmm.. Jo! Ano! Přesně! Dej mi víc! Ukaž nějakou sexy pozu!"

Fotograf pořizoval více a více fotografií. Pokaždé, když cvakl fotoaparátem, tak Lighta oslepil bleskem.

 _Kolik toho ještě budu muset protrpět?_ Light prakticky uskočil, když se na něj Misa skoro pověsila. To ona byla ta, kdo především pozoval. Light tam jen tak postával jako socha, mezitím co se Misa zoufale snažila o trochu jeho pozornosti. Byla to divná dvojice, ale fotografovi se to líbilo. Momentálně se fotili už hodinu.

Fotograf konečně sklopil svůj fotoaparát. ,,Dobrá, dobrá... líbí se mi, kam jsme se dostali, ale teď bych chtěl zkusit něco nového. Mohl bych vyfotit, jak se vy dva líbáte?"

Misa zničehonic zčervenala. ,,No.. Pokud je s tím Light v pohodě.."

Fotograf se podíval na Lighta. ,,Pokud jí políbíš, dám ti plat v hotovosti ještě dnes."

Light si povzdechl a podíval se na Misu, která se stále ještě červenala a hrála si rádoby nezaujatě se svýma rukama. Upřímně, Light si přál, aby focení skončilo co nejdříve, ale peníze potřeboval hned. Bude lepší, když Misu políbí, ať to má co nejdříve za sebou.

Vzal Misu za ramena a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Políbil ji a fotograf fotil, co mohl.

,,Oh! Pán akce! Skvělý, skvělý!"

Po fotografování vypadala Misa, že je z Lighta úplně paf. Trvala na výměně telefonních čísel a řekla, že mu zavolá, až budou fotky publikovány. Lightovi to bylo celkem ukradené. Dost se mu ulevilo, když zjistil, že fotograf nelhal a skutečně mu zaplatil v hotovosti jak slíbil. Stiskl bankovky ve svých rukách a předtím, než si je strčil do kapsy si je ještě přepočítal. Bohatě mu to stačí na pronájem svého vlastního pokoje. Light vytáhl telefon a zavolal na kancelář pro ubytování na kolejích.

Rychle vysvětlil, že už tam volal kvůli tomu, že se chce přestěhovat do jednolůžkového pokoje.

,,A proč si chcete vyměnit pokoj?" zeptala se žena přes telefon.

 _Protože můj spolubydlící je děsivej teplej stalker, kterej se mi snaží zničit život._ ,,Prostě raději žiju sám. Vím, že je to sice dražší, ale můžu si to dovolit - "

,,Oh, peníze nejsou problém."

Light sebou trhl a pevně stiskl telefon. ,,Co tím myslíte?"

,,Máme tady na Univerzitě nové opatření. Pokud si chcete vyměnit pokoj, musíte vysvětlit důvod našemu poradci. Připadá mi, že si pokoj chcete změnit kvůli vašemu spolubydlícímu, je to tak?"

,,No.." přiznal se Light. ,,Připouštím, že on je součástí toho důvodu, ale - "

,,Pak tedy vy a váš spolubydlící musíte jít za poradcem, abyste se mohl přestěhovat."

Snažil na sobě nedat najevo svůj bublající vztek. ,,Co?"

,,Mohu vám dohodnout schůzku s poradcem pokud chcete."

,,Ne, to je.." na vteřinku si Light představil sám sebe a Ryuzakiho sedícího na gauči v kanceláři jakéhosi poradce. Živě si představil konverzaci, jak Ryuzakiho vypráví o jeho snech a nahých mužích s cheesecakeama. Light se málem zadusil. ,,To se nestane."

,,Ale - "

Light zavěsil.

,,Kurva." zanadával potichu a pokračoval směrem na kolej. Co teď sakra bude dělat?

Light ležel v posteli a zíral na strop. Pokoj byl zahalen tmou. Obvykle tu bylo světlo díky Ryuzakiho počítači, ale teď tu jeho divný spolubydlící nebyl. Light ho neviděl od té doby, co se ráno pohádali. Teď bylo pozdě v noci. Ryuzaki se nevrátí?

Light se podíval na druhou stranu pokoje na Ryuzakiho prázdnou postel. Kdyby byl Lightův spolubydlící kdokoliv jiný, měl by o něj obavy. Ale tohle byl Ryuzaki. Všiml si, že laptop toho cvoka chybí. S největší pravděpodobností byl Ryuzaki někde v knihovně a pracoval. Light ho nikdy neviděl spát. Ryuzaki byl vždycky vzhůru a pracoval na počítači. Nebo jedl sladkosti. Dnes to prostě a jednoduše dělal někde jinde.

Alespoň se ho skvěle zbavil. Light se otočil na bok směrem ke zdi. Pokud bude mít štěstí, tak možná bude Ryuzaki trávit svůj volný čas mimo pokoj i nadále. Light zavřel oči - užíval si to ticho a klid. Věděl, že tenhle krásný pocit nevydrží dlouho. Zítra znovu uvidí Ryuzakiho.

Kde byl Ryuzaki? Nedávalo to žádný smysl.

Ráno přetrpěl Wedyinu příšernou hodinu. Slyšel okolo sebe, jak si ostatní studenti něco šeptají. Nejspíš ho pomlouvali kvůli tomu domácímu úkolu o snech. Pro Lighta bylo jednoduché to ignorovat. Celou hodinu zíral směrem ke dveřím. Nejdříve si myslel, že Ryuzaki prostě nestíhá na hodinu. Za chvíli ale bylo zřejmé, že se na hodině prostě neukáže. Kdyby kdokoliv jiný vynechal hodinu, nebylo by na tom nic divného. Studenti často vynechávali hodiny. Bylo to normální... Ale Ryuzaki nevypadal jako někdo, kdo by se jen tak na hodině neukázal.

Lighta se na chvíli zmocnily jakési obavy o svého potrhlého spolubydlícího, ale rychle to zahnal. Bylo mu přece fuk, že Ryuzaki zmizel. Byla to dobrá věc.

Dále si pak Light proseděl hodinu Chemie. Ryuzaki stále nikde. Light si zapisoval, co profesorka říkala. Slyšel její slova, ale nic to pro něj neznamenalo. Nic z toho nezaregistroval. Byl roztěkaný. Kde sakra byl Ryuzaki?

V chemické laboratoři udělal Light laborku zcela sám. Bylo to jednoduché. Přestože jeho partner na laborky chyběl, byl Light první, kdo svůj experiment dokončil. Mezitím, co si zapisoval pro sebe poznámky se podíval na Ryuzakiho prázdnou židli. Studenti mohli vynechat pouze jednu laboratorní práci. To věděl snad i Ryuzaki, ne?

Možná byl Ryuzaki nemocný. To byl nejčastější důvod, proč studenti chyběli celý den, ne?

Light se vrátil zpět na kolej do jejich pokoje. Místnost byla prázdná. Kdyby byl Ryuzaki nemocný, tak by přece odpočíval na pokoji, ne? Ryuzaki musí být někde jinde na kampusu. Light si sedl ke stolu ke svému domácímu úkolu. Potom zamířil do buffetu. Pak se rozhodl si projít knihovnu. Pak jen tak bloumal okolo tenisových kurtů a okolo kavárny, kde jedl s Ryuzakim. Jeho podivný spolubydlící nebyl nikde k nalezení. Light se po Ryuzakim ale nesháněl. Jistě že ne. Bylo mu přece fuk, že je pryč.

Light si dal jídlo v buffetu a pak se vrátil zpět do pokoje. Okolo desáté večer už Light přecházel sem a tam po pokoji. Bylo to 24 hodin, co naposledy viděl Ryuzakiho. 24 hodin. To nevypadlo dobře. Kdyby znal Light jeho telefonní číslo, tak by mu zavolal. On ho ale neznal... Nikdy se ho nezeptal na telefonní číslo. _Sakra.. Jak se s ním spojím?_

Light přiskočil k počítači a rychle do něj něco naťukal. Zadal do vyhledávače Ryuzakiho jméno. Nemohl ho najít na žádné sociální síti. Žádný Facebook účet ani nic podobného. Věděl ale, že má Ryuzaki blog. Pokusil se tedy znovu vyhledat jeho blog. Hlavní stránka jeho blogu se teď jmenovala: 'Hodnocení sedmi seti padesáti tří cheesecakeů.' Nejnovější příspěvek byl několik dní starý. Bylo o nějakém novém cheesecakeu. Light klikl na příspěvek a dostal se k sekci komentářů. Samozřejmě, nikdo to neokomentoval. Light tady ale mohl zanechat zprávu a Ryuzaki jí s největší pravděpodobností uvidí.

Light zaváhal nad klávesnicí. _Co bych měl napsat?_ Light nechtěl znít moc znepokojeně nebo že ho to zvlášť zajímá. Protože ho to přece nezajímalo. Light si povzdechl. Přestal těmhle nesmyslům věřit. Byl znepokojen. Skutečně měl o Ryuzakiho obavy. Chtěl vědět, kde je.

 _'Tady Light. Kde jsi?'_ napsal komentář.

Opřel se o opěradlo své židle a zíral na obrazovku počítače. Doufal, že dostane odpověď. Po několika minutách se vrhl zpět ke svému domácímu úkolu. O půlnoci se zase vrátil na blog. Pořád žádná odpověď.

Druhý den se Light vzbudil a podíval se na Ryuzakiho stranu pokoje. Jeho spolubydlící byl pořád ještě pryč. Light tedy šel do veřejných sprch, aby se připravil. Předtím, než zmizel na vyučování, ještě zkontroloval Ryuzakiho blog. Stále žádná odpověď na jeho zprávu.

S povzdechem Light zamířil na hodinu kriminologie. Ve středu opustil hodinu brzy, takže mu to nejspíš dá L pěkně sežrat. Ani nechtěl vědět, co si na něj L chystá tentokrát. Nebyl dneska v náladě na to, aby L-ovi šaškoval na hodinách... Nemohl přestat myslet na Ryuzakiho. Stalo se tomu podivínovi něco?

Když vstoupil do obrovského auditoria, tak hned zamířil do první řady k Takadě. Zase - ostatně jako vždy - slyšel okolo sebe šuškání, ale bylo mu to jedno.

Takada se na něj podívala znepokojeně. ,,Jsi v pohodě?"

,,Jo, jasně.. Jsem." odpověděl nepřítomně.

Bílá obrazovka se zapnula a ukázala gotické písmeno L.

L svým počítačově upraveným hlasem nečekaně oznámil: ,,Britská vláda vyžaduje mou asistenci při vyšetřování bombardování v Londýně. Hodiny jsou prozatím zrušeny."

Obrazovka se zničehonic vypnula.

Všichni studenti si začali špitat. Light jakoby zmrzl na své židli. _Bombardování? Jaké bombardování?_ To bylo poprvé, co o tom slyšel. Napadla ho děsivá myšlenka. _Co když se Ryuzaki vrátil zpět do Anglie? Co když- ?_

Light vyskočil ze židle a vyběhl z auditoria. Utíkal chodbami do studentského centra kde byly na stěně připevněny televizory. Přes hlouček studentů mohl Light vidět obrazovku jednoho televizoru. Srdce mu vynechalo úder, jak sledoval záběry z Londýna. Záběry a informace o bombardování byly skoro na všech televizních kanálech. Byly zasaženy i hustě osídlené části Londýna. Stanice metra, vysoké kancelářní budovy, dokonce i letiště. Oh, bože.. Letiště!

Light zavrávoral a opřel se o zeď. Když Ryuzaki nebyl nikde na kampusu, je dost možné, že vyrazil domů. Light ho od středečního rána neviděl. To bylo více než dost času, aby Ryuzaki stihl doletět zpět do Anglie.

Light pospíchal zpět na kolej do svého pokoje. Cestou mu hlavou prolétávaly myšlenky. Mohl být Ryuzaki obětí Londýnského bombardování? Lightovi se udělalo špatně od žaludku a srdce mu v hrudi divoce bilo. Když se snažil odemknout dveře svého pokoje, jeho ruce držící klíče se mu třásly. V hlavě se mu echem ozývala poslední slova, která Ryuzakimu řekl.

 _,,Jsi šílený psychopat, Ryuzaki, a já s tebou nechci mít nic společného. Stěhuju se."_

Potom, co to slyšel.. Co když se rozhodl Ryuzaki odstěhovat první?

Light ho k tomu musel navést.

Light ho navedl rovnou na smrt.

 _Ne, ne, ne, ne! Nemám žádný důkaz, že zemřel při bombardování. Potřebuju důkaz!_ Light se prodral místností směr svůj laptop. Hledal na něm nějaké informace o Londýnském bombardování. Informací tam mnoho nebylo. Přibližný odhad počtu mrtvých se pohyboval okolo 10,000 - 100,000. Některé zdroje uváděly ještě větší čísla. Oblast okolo letiště zaznamenávala skoro největší počet obětí, což Lighta velice znepokojilo. Pokud Ryuzaki přistál na onom letišti, jeho šance na přežití nebyly právě nejvyšší.

Četl si desítky a desítky novinových článků a znovu zkontroloval Ryuzakiho blog. Stále žádná odpověď.

Light rozklikl sekci s komentáři a napsal: _'Jsi stále v Japonsku?'_

Vyskočil ze židle a začal pochodovat po místnosti. Pak napsal další komentář.

 _'Vrátil ses zpět do Anglie?'_

 _'Odpověz mi, Ryuzaki!'_

Po tom, co stiskl enter, lehce frustrovaně bouchl rukou do klávesnice. Prohrábl si rukou vlasy a zase začal kroužit po místnosti. Podíval se na hodiny. Jeho hodina Matematiky již skončila. Prošvihl ji. Kdyby si ale pospíšil, mohl by ještě stihnout hodinu Angličtiny. Urychleně sešoupl svůj laptop do svého batohu a vyběhl z místnosti. Zabouchl dveře a utíkal chodbou na hodinu.

Během hodiny Angličtiny se Light ani neobtěžoval dávat pozor. Projížděl nejnovější články a téměř až obsedantně kontroloval Ryuzakiho cheesecakeový blog. Jeho spolubydlící stále neodpověděl. Mohl vůbec odpovědět? Light polkl a zíral na obrazovku. Potřeboval důkaz, že je Ryuzaki naživu. To bylo vše, co chtěl.

,,Lighte, je všechno v pohodě?" Mikami ho znepokojeně pozoroval svýma tmavýma očima.

,,Jo." zalhal Light a zminimalizoval Ryuzakiho blog, aby ho Mikami neviděl.

Mikami se podíval na obrazovku Lightova počítače a všiml si článku o bombardování. ,,Znáš někoho v Londýně?"

Light smutně hleděl na článek, na kterém byla vyobrazena fotografie hořícího letiště. ,,Nevím.."

Mikami vypadal zmateně.

Light s povzdechem vysvětlil: ,,Nevím, jestli se vrátil zpět do Anglie nebo ne. Můj spolubydlící je výměnný student z Anglie a zničehonic... zmizel."

,,Pokusil ses mu zavolat?" zeptal se Mikami.

,,Nemám jeho číslo."

,,Co Facebook?"

,,Nemá Facebook."

,,Twitter?"

Light zatřásl hlavou. ,,Ne. Ani ten nemá. Zkoušel jsem to."

,,Instagram?"

,,Ne."

,,Myspace."

,,Nikdo už není na Myspaceu." Light vyštěkl frustrovaně. ,,A ne, on tam také není. Koukal jsem se."

,,Takže v podstatě není na internetu?"

,,Má blog." Light zvětšil na obrazovku Ryuzakiho blog. ,,Nechal jsem tam komentáře, ale neodpověděl mi."

Mikami pozvedl obočí, když si přečetl název Ryuzakiho blogu. ,,Hodnocení sedmi seti padesáti tří cheesecakeů?"

,,Je trošičku divnej."

,,To vidím." Mikami dlouze vzdechl. ,,Ty se o něj hodně bojíš, viď?"

Light se naježil. Jeho prvním instinktem bylo to zapřít, říct, že nemá o Ryuzakiho strach. Ale to by byla v celku očividná lež.

Mikami pokračoval. ,,Neměj takové obavy, Lighte. I kdyby se Ryuzaki vrátil zpět do Anglie, tak Londýn rozhodně není jediné město. Mohl přistát kdekoliv jinde. A taky - Londýn je obrovský. I kdyby přistál v Londýně, tak je tam víc letišť." uklidňoval ho Mikami. ,,Jsem si jistý, že je tvůj kamarád v pořádku."

 _Není to můj kamarád..._ Chtěl Light užuž říci, ale zastavil se. Místo toho utrousil: ,,Děkuju."

Tu noc nemohl Light usnout. Ležel hodiny v posteli a civěl na strop. Jeho mysl pracovala na plné obrátky. Byl až závislý na snaze nalézt důkaz o tom, že Ryuzaki žije.

Po hodině Angličtiny znovu prohledal celou knihovnu a prošel celý kampus. Po Ryuzakim ani vidu ani slechu. Light si nemyslel, že je Ryuzaki někde na kampusu. Dvakrát prošel a zkontroloval místa, kde trávila většina studentů svůj volný čas. Dokonce se zeptal i zaměstnanců v kavárně, zda-li tam Ryuzakiho neviděli. Řekli, že ne. Dokonce zamířil i na policejní stanici. Skutečně uvažoval nad tím, že ho nahlásí jako pohřešovanou osobu. Místo toho se ale rozhodl, že hackne policejní databázi. Byla nahlášena tři mrtvá těla. Žádné z těchto těl nepatřilo Ryuzakimu. Alespoň nějaká malá útěcha.

Light se postavil a zamířil ke stolu. Zapnul svůj laptop a znovu zkontroloval Ryuzakiho blog. Stále žádná odpověď. S povzdechem uložil svou hlavu na stůl vedle laptopu. Cítil, že už možná začíná lehce bláznit. Proč mu ten bastard prostě nemohl odpovědět?

Light ospale zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na svítící obrazovku. Napsal další zprávu do sekce komentářů.

 _'Jsi v pořádku?'_

Poté zavřel laptop a vrávoravými kroky zamířil ospale zpět do své postele. Usnul, ale párkrát se během noci probudil. Každý sebemenší malý zvuk mu narušil spánek.

L seděl skrčen u svého laptopu a rychle psal. Byl už pár dní ve Watariho kanceláři. Pracoval. Původně se vyhýbal Lightovi. Pak ale nastal mnohem větší problém. Ono Londýnské bombardování. Když jste se podívali na mapu Londýna seshora na místa, která byla vybombardována, tak tvořila jistý vzor. Písmeno L.

L byl cílem bombardování. Nějakým způsobem jakási kriminální organizace zjistila, že L je Brit, takže vybombardovali hlavní město. Naštěstí, Wammyho dětský domov zůstal nedotčen. Tenhle jeho nový nepřítel znal sice L-ovu národnost, ale to bylo všechno. Nevěděli o Wammyho dětském domově. Kdyby ano, tak by ho jistě vybombardovali namísto Londýna.

To ale nebylo moc utěšující. L si cucal palec. Desetinásobně zvýšil bezpečnostní opatření Wammyho dětského domova a své tři nejlepší nástupce poslal do zahraničí. Pro teď bylo lepší poslat Neara, Mella a Matta mimo Anglii.

L znovu projížděl důkazy. Už teď se mu povedlo pro Britskou vládu chytit tři pachatele. Dříve nebo později, jeden z nich podlehne a dá L-ovi potřebné informace. Byla to jen otázka času.

Pár chvil sledoval bezpečnostní kamery z vězení, kde byli tito tři. Nejmladší z nich už se držel za hlavu a houpal se v sedě dopředu a dozadu. Ano, ten se zlomí jako první.

Watari mu postavil na stůl dort a L se do něj okamžitě s chutí pustil.

,,Děkuji, Watari."

Watari pouze kývl hlavou a otočil se k odchodu.

Když se teď tedy pouze čekalo na to, až se jeden z pachatelů zlomí a vyklopí jim potřebné informace, měl L dost času na to, aby mohl navštívit svůj cheesecakeový blog. L zajel ke komentářům. Upustil svou vidličku a oči se mu překvapením rozšířily. Light mu tam zanechal komentáře.

 _'Tady Light. Kde jsi?'_

 _'Jsi stále v Japonsku?'_

 _'Vrátil ses zpět do Anglie?'_

 _'Odpověz, Ryuzaki!'_

 _'Jsi v pořádku?'_

,,L, děje se něco?" zeptal se Watari.

L-ova ústa zformovala jakýsi podivný úsměv.

,,Light ... si o mě dělá starosti."


End file.
